KAGOMES CRUSADE! THE UPDATED VERSION
by dreamingOFAngels'and'Monsters
Summary: Its 1920 and Rosette did the most unthinkable act ... She absolved her contract to Chrono. What will happen to our Favorite Devil...What role does Kagome play in all this... read and find out This is my first fanfiction and therefore my first summary... AN I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN IDEAS. This is a Chrono/Kagome RECENTLY EDITED and the old one will be deleted
1. Chapter 1

KAGOME'S CRUSADE

A/N MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY:

This was my first ever fanfiction. So I am doing my best please I accept criticism because without it I cannot get better. I HAVE COMPLETELY REDUN AND CORECTED THE MOST EVIDENT MISTAKES, PLEASE GIVE IT A SECOND CHANCE.

 ** _"_** ** _This is when someone is talking"_**

 _~~~This is when a character is thinking or there pov~~~_

* * *

 **Year 1920**

 ** _"Chrono I will be back I need to speak to father Remington_** " came an abrasive feminine voice, followed by the reverberation of a solid wood door as it closed.

 ** _"I wonder what her problem is, she never hides anything from me, and lately she has been acting so strange"_** Chrono contemplated allowed

* * *

 ** _*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNCOK*_**

 ** _"COME IN"_** a soothing voice boomed from behind the closed door.

 ** _"Ah Rosette my favorite little hunter, what brings you to my office at such a late hour"_**

True to her name a rose colored blush appeared on her cheeks at being called his favorite. ~ _~~he looks so handsome sitting there in his blue robes, the moonlight really makes him glow almost like an angel~~~_ Realizing he had spoken to her, she blushed once more. **_"Father Remington I am sorry to bother you at such a late hour, but I…"_** Tears start to form making it hard to articulate her words.

The scraping of a wooden chair against cobblestone, and the echo of footsteps caused her to look up at him. Not being able to resist, she flung herself on to Father Remington.

 ** _"Rosette what's wrong"_** came the gentile whisper of Father Remington as he lightly caressed her head. **_"Please Rosette, you can tell me anything"_**

 _~~~the feel of his hands against me, and his arms around me is almost too much~~~_ _ **"Father Remington I don't want to die … I don't want to be in a contract with Chrono any longer" ~**_ _~~the fact that I am enjoying the embrace of Father Remington, is so shameful….but what if he likes me, like I like him. ~~~_

 ** _"Rosette do you know what you're asking"_** Pulling away from her, in order to make sure he heard right. ~~~ _What is she thinking…? I'm elated that devil, that sinner, will be gone from this world. I wonder why has she decided to absolve there bond~~~_

Staring up at his blue eyes, she couldn't miss the anticipation the shown in them ** _. "Yes I do Father. I just I want to live and if I keep my contract with him I will die. It is true, that I owe him so much, he got me in to the order, saved me when I was a child, and he has been trying so hard to help me find my brother. I am forever grateful, but if I don't break my contract, I'm afraid I won't live to see my brother when I do find him"_**

 ** _"Rosette you will never be alone I am here for you"_**

 _~~~ Does he truly mean that? There is such sincerity in his words, it sends my heart racing…yes, this is the wright decision…. I am sure Chrono will understand.~~~_ Trying to search his face for any lies, finding only happiness, she nodded her head in silent agreement.

 ** _"Very well let's get started "_** picking up the telephone, to call for the guards.

 ** _"Bring the sinner Chrono to my office"….."yes shackle him if you must"_**

The slight *click* of the telephone hanging up echoed throughout the chamber.

 ** _"Father, will Chrono be ok… I mean will he be able to live"_** true, she wanted to end her contract with him but she didn't want him to die.

 ** _"Why my dear child, you must remember he is a devil. He will be just fine"_** trying to keep the cynical smile off his face proves to be difficult as this is a joyous occasion. at least in his opinion it was joyous.

 **_-With Chrono_-**

The clacking of multiple leather boots could be heard as they made their way down the corridor.

Chrono instantly alert, body tense, for what lay behind the closed door. A sick feeling started to form in his gut as the once semi dark chamber flooded with light from the torches of the guards as they entered.

Guard 1 ** _" Devil Chrono, you have been ordered to come with us"_**

 ** _"By who? Why are there so many of you, I would have willingly gone if asked?"_** ~~~Something's not right ... I hope Rosette is ok~~~

Guard 2" ** _"No questions Sinner! Come with us now!"_**

Forcefully seizing Chrono, the began pulling him along roughly. Upon arrival to Remington's office, Chrono is shoved in and forced to he knees.

 ** _"WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS!"_** …~~~then I felt that power it was him… Remington~~~ {To be continued}

* * *

So what do yall think? I am sure that my grammar is not on point however with time it will get better. I will update once a day if not more


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Kagome's Crusade

We fined Chrono bound by the wrist and confused as he awaits to find out that he has been brought here.

* * *

 ** _"Remington"_** Chrono growls out, his eyes bleeding red with anger ** _"what is the meaning of this?"_**

 ** _"You see rosette this is what a devil is truly like, he is nothing but an animal"_** He says while making a dramatic gesture towards Chrono.

 _~~~That bastard …wait Rosette is here …*Taking a deep breath*, I didn't smell her before. Her sent has changed, it has a sour smell to it… I can feel her remorse and fear? What does she have to be afraid of…..?~~~_

Allowing a predatory grin to grace his face as he pulled Rosette to his side ** _. "Sinner Chrono…your services are no longer needed. So I Father Remington have kindly agreed to absolve your contract with Rosette Christopher_** "

 _~~~My veins felt like they had ice running through them, my body was numb. He must be lying~~~_ **_"Rosette what's the meaning of this…."_** Trying desperately to read her emotions, seeking answers but finding none. His head hung low with despair. _~~~she has shut me off from her person. ~~~_

 ** _"Chrono I'm so sorry I know we had a contract but, I want to live and I want to grow old. The longer I stay with you the more life I lose"_** _I hate to see him this way, but father Remington says he will be ok. So I'm sure he will be. I can't look him in the eyes there is too much hurt and anger in them. ~~~_

Anger evident as bitter words of grief fell upon deaf ears. ** _"Rosette you foolish girl! Do you not understand what will happen if you break my contract with you? I will…"_**

Remington interrupting him before he could finish. Sword held above his head pulsing with holy energy ** _. "Sinner Chrono we have wasted too much time already now then I father Remington Absolve all ties you have with Rosette Christopher"_**

A scream tore through his body as the holy energy ran through him, searching for the connection that he and Rosette shared.

 _~~~the pain is excruciating... my body feels like it's been struck by Lightning~~~_

Slipping into darkness as the pain becomes too much for him to handle.

 _~~~ I watched in fascinated horror as Chrono's once strong body fell listlessly to the cold stone floor. ~~~_ **_"Father Remington will he be ok"_** _~~~I could feel it though, my connection with Chrono was gone. ~~~_

 ** _"Yes he will be fine Rosette. In fact why don't you leave him to me, I shall send him to a place he can recover at"_** ~~~ _This is not going as planed he was supposed to die … no matter the Vatican can handle him.~~~_

Quickly, Remington ushers Rosette out the door. **_"Rosette it is late. Please go to bed I will handle this and you will feel better in the morning I promise"_**

 _~~~I suppose he is right. Still I can't shake the feeling that I have truly hurt him…~~~_

 ** _"I am sorry Chrono"_** Pausing at the door way, she takes one last glance at her fallen comrade.

 ** _"Good she's gone ... now to handle this problem_** " Kicking Chrono's body out of the way Remington makes his way to the phone.

Three rings and then someone picks up.

 ** _"Yes this is father Remington from the Magdalene order, I have captured a Sinner that goes by the name Chrono…..yes ….yes. I want him to be executed…excellent I will have the beast on his way in the morning" ~~~_** this is most excellent, but I cannot celebrate just yet, there is still too much to do~~~

Turning his attention to the forgotten guards. **_"Men take The Devil to the armored wagon, then prepare the Travel Guards and the ship. We are taking this beast to the Vatican"_**

 **Vatican City 1920 the Vatican**

 ** _"Who was on the phone "_** a deadly calm voice asked, though it was more of a command.

 ** _"It was a priest from the Magdalene Order, claiming to have captured a Devil by the name Of Chrono and wishes to bring him here for execution"_**

 ** _"Very well go and tell the others and find my imoto tell her I wish to speak with her"_**

 ** _"Yes will there be anything else?"_** The servant asked, bowing low.

 ** _"No that is all"_**

 ** _"Thank you lord Sesshomaru"_** with that the door closes, leaving him alone once again.

 ** _"Things are about to become very interesting."_**

 ** _"Are you talking to yourself again my dear aniki Sama"_** a bell like voice asked from the shadows, as a woman appeared.

 ** _"Ah Kagome I wanted to speak with you, it would seem that a devil has been captured and will be coming here in a few days for execution"_**

The confusion was evident on her face.

 ** _"Could they not kill this devil on their own? Surly the bullets we provide them can purify the creature"_**

 ** _"No I was told that this Devil is a strong one. The humans refer to him as a Sinner"_**

 _A sinner that's a new one, well perhaps life will become interesting. it has been a boring 400+ years~~~_ **_"I wish to be in charge of this… Chrono… if that is ok with you Aniki Sama"_**

 ** _"Yes that is fine, it will be good if you had something to do to keep you out of trouble_** " smirking at her obvious irritation.

Giving out a growl of frustration. She sticks her tong out in a childish manner before exiting his office. The sound of Sesshomaru rumbling laugher was detected by her enhanced hearing.

 ** _"What an annoying old demon"_**

 ** _End chapter 2_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Somewhere in the ocean 1920_**

 _~~~As I drift in and out of conciseness trying to gather my baring's the putrid smell of rotten food, sick humans, rodents, and Salt water assaults me. I can only presume that I am on a ship, but how long I have been asleep I don't know. Suddenly my body slams against the cage that I am held captive in bringing more pain, as it is reinforced with holy energy. Not enough to kill me but enough to burn my flesh and now the scent of my burning flesh is added to the rest of the vile smells in the hell hole.~~~_

Sailor One **_"Hay the devil is awake….well well well, you're not so strong now are you"_** his voice annoyingly high pitched is laced with fear ** _._** **_"What the powerful Beast is afraid of a human… HA HA HA HA … how pathetic"_**

A growl emanates from within Chrono, at the impudent human that dare mock him.

 ** _"Maybe he just doesn't want to waste his time with you"_** someone blurted out, which caused all the ones that had gathered to start laughing.

 _~~~I couldn't help but to laugh at that one, which enraged the first man~~~_

*SMACK* the sound of a fist connecting with flesh was heard

 **** ** _"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP"_** the first Sailor Yelled as he grabbed a rod that was coursing with holy energy and proceeded towards the cage. **_"I WILL SHOW YOU, YOU DAMN BEAST"_**

 _~~~Then once again pain and the smell of my own burning flesh as he Beat me the best he could through the cage….as darkness overcame me once more the thought that I should be glad I was in this cage crossed my mind because it kept him from being able to inflict more serious injuries or killing me~~~._

 ** _"ENOUGH ….GET BACK TO YOUR POST WE WILL BE ARIVING IN A FEW MORE HOURS"_** yelled the Captain

* * *

1920 Vatican City -with Kagome

 _~~~It is such a lovely night, the stars are so bright tonight. ~~~_ Resting in the tall branches of a large tree. A cool breeze caresses her cheek, taking with it a few of the orange leaves that acted as shelter from the chilling night. Signaling that fall has come. _~~~I cannot recall such a beautiful night as this. ~~~_ Closing her eyes to relish the feeling... She immediately regrets this choice as she is assaulted with an unfavorable flashback.

FLASH BACK

 ** _"Move it wench, can't you go any faster...if kikyo was here she could move faster"_** yelled inuyasha as he grumbled from his spot in the tree.

Head down cast, as her bangs covered her eyes **_"SHUT UP…IM NOT KIKYO I NEVER WILL BE! I AM SO SORRY YOU ARE STUCK WITH ME...IF YOU WANT KIKYO SO BAD THEN GO FIND HER! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"_** I yell putting as much power as I can in to the command...dropping my bike I run...I ran a lot back then but that day changed my life because I ran into lord Sesshomaru

My breathing labored, I fall to my knees screaming up to the heavens letting all my hurt and frustration out

 _"Miko.. Why do you yell like this, it bothers this Sesshomaru?"_

Stupid stupid stupid, I recall thinking... how I could not sense him..." ** _I must really be a weak miko"_** I whisper to myself ...as I look up at him standing there in all the glory that is The Great Dog Generals Son, a Perfect Killer... I muse then I start to laugh uncontrollably until it turns to sobbing.

 ** _"Miko Do Not ignore This Sesshomaru"_** obvious agitation in his voice

 ** _"Why Lord Sesshomaru, I am mad at myself for being so weak, for loving that stupid Half Bread brother of yours, and for Looking like Kikyo"_** I say while getting up walking closer to him closer to what I assumed would be my death.

 ** _"half brother"_** he corrected me

I was now standing in front of him, watching my life flash before my eyes as I reached up and placed my hand where his arm once was...instantly I felt his remaining hand around my neck suffocating me, yet this was what I wanted. The thought of death put a smile on my face at the time.

 _"miko what do you think you are doing"_ he Growled out...I chose to ignore him I instead pushed all the energy I had into his shoulder and the last thing I heard before blacking out was **_"why"_** then I fell into the arms ...yes I said arms of the great killer Sesshomaru.

When I awoke he asked me why I did that. I told him I didn't know. His response, was he would not be in debt to such a weak person so he was going to train me.

Train me he did, I stayed with him for over a year and in that time I grew strong I learned I was not Kikyo's reincarnation but Midroiko's Daughter.

Midroiko came to me while I meditated and told me that when she created the Shikon no Tama, she also created me from the jewel itself with the help of the Kamiis. I was then placed in the future where I could grow and keep my Soul aka The Jewel safe from harm. However since my Powers where not awakened I was not able to remain fused with the Jewel and well you know the rest.

After that year together Sesshomaru and I grew close he asked if he could adopt me as his sister, I said yes... .

Naraku held sangos brother captive telling her if she would kill me he would give kohakue back to her. I remember like it was all yesterday. The screams of anguish, the smell of the death and the feeling of utter despair as the ones that I once called friends and family betrayed me.

Naraku appeared on the battlefield accompanied by his spawn. Sesshomaru and I took immediate defense as hordes of demons were sent our way. Luckily at the time at least I thought it was lucky, inuyasha and the others showed up. At least we were not going to be battling alone. I could also feel Koga and his wolf demon tribe where approaching fast.

The battle commenced there were casualties on both sides right off the start. Koga and his tribe did not stand a chance against the wind witch Kagura, and the massive hoard of demon she controlled. To make matters worse after killing the wolf tribe she used there broken mangled bodies as her new puppets nothing but Crimson blood drip the ground is she flung them around like A disobedient child playing with a new toy.

Naraku then took hold of Sangos little brother wrapping his tentacle around the child's neck squeezing slowly. He told Sango he would let Kohaku Live and free him of his enslavement if she would turn her sword on me. She didn't hesitate, I suppose though I can't blame her truly though I thought we were more than friends. I looked at her as a sister, it broke my heart almost to the point of madness when she came at me with her katana. I tried to plead with her as I dodged her attacks I tried telling her that he was lying, that he was manipulating her but she didn't want to listen. The look in her eyes as my sword sliced through her was too much to bear it was hatred, remorse, understanding, and acceptance. The feel of her blood sliding down my arm sickened me knowing that I would forever be stained by her Crimson lifeline fueled my rage and my loathing for the Half breed known as Naraku.

I did not have time to grieve the loss of my sister is the next attack came from Miroku. He was enraged by the fact that I had killed his only love. Blinded by loss and heartbreak he couldn't understand that Naraku had set a trap and so he opened his wind tunnel aiming it in my direction, However it did not stay open very long, because Sesshomaru annihilated him swiftly with one below with his mighty tojokin. Once again that accursed color crimson stained the earth.

I quickly scanned the battlefield to see who is remaining on our side I found Inuyasha battling the wind witch Kagura and her army of the dead wolf tribe.

Sesshomaru was trying to keep the hordes of demons at bay. it was utter pandemonium

I came out of my trance when I heard the bloodcurdling screams of my adopted son shippo and my niece rin. Naraku had them both ensnared in his tentacles I could hear his evil laugh as he taunted me and Sesshomaru. **_"What will you do now my dear Miko , Who will you choose to save"_** he asked I demanded that he release them that they were only innocent children and had nothing to do with this fight. I tried to fight him off I just wasn't strong enough not yet, I was nothing but a weakling. I couldn't register what was happening my body started to boil as I watched him torture and mutilate the bodies of my beloved children. Once again that dreadful crimson color that symbolizes life and now to me symbolizes death stains the earth.

I lost control rage over took me, my body started to glow with a burning pink flame, something snapped with inside me. The half of the jewel that I had that laid upon my chest started to burn and A voice that didn't seem like my own spoke out in a deadly rage **_"I AM THE SHIKON NO MIKO, I AM MIDROIKO'S DAUGHTER. THE DAUGHTER OF THE KAMIS , I AM THE TRUE NOAHI OF PURITY THE LIVING EMBODIMENT OF THE JEWEL"_** as I spoke I could feel my soul reaching out towards the other half that was housed inside The clay doll that was referred to as Kikyo. I could feel my soul leave her body I watched her as she crumpled back into the earth from which she was created and I felt the extreme amount of power as my soul is once again reunited. I could hear Inuyasha's Cries of grief over his lost love, but none of that mattered to me at the moment. The jewel laid upon my chest that half piece was calling out for the piece that was possessed by the spider half breed Naraku. Once again that commanding voice left my lips calling out for the Spirits that made up the Shikon No Tama **_"I CALL APON THE SOULS, ARAMITAMA, NIGIMITAMA, KUSHIMITAMA, SAKIMITAMA AND MY OWN NAOHI! BECOME ONE WITH ME FOR ETERNITY RETURN TO YOUR VESSEL"_**

The jewel shot out from its hiding place inside Narku and joined together with the piece that laid upon my breast. A blinding light engulfed the crimson stained battlefield. I was floating in the air it felt like I was in an endless void of nothingness, but I could hear voices. I called out to them **_"who are you"_** The voices merged to gather in yet still sounded like a multitude of different tones but at the same time only one spoke **_"we are the heavens, the earth, and the stars above we are the creators of life and we are also the ones that helped your mother create the jewel and create you, the holy maiden Nahoi. Please do not be afraid of us. You have come so far you have been hurt so many times and yet your journey is not over"_**

 ** _"What more can I do for you I've given all that I have I don't know if I have anything left to give"_** I told them

The voices then told me **_"what would you do with this Jewel? if you so wish it we can pass it on like we did with you and create a new life to handle it and you could go on living life as a normal human or you can become immortal and remain the true vessel of the jewel"_**

They knew my answer I could never let somebody else suffer the way I've suffered nobody deserves that fate so I told them

 ** _"I will remain the vessel. nobody should have to go through what I have gone through I can ensure that there is no more suffering caused by this accursed Jewel even if it means my own happiness"_**

" ** _Truly the wise words of the holy maiden we expected nothing less from you my dear Nahoi ."_**

My mother lady Midriko materialized in front of me she was the only thing I could see in this void she brought his sense of comfort and peace. " ** _My dear daughter I am so very proud of you you're far braver than I could ever hope to be"_**

I felt warm touch against the center of my four head and then I could feel a tingling sensation **_"these four petals of the Sakura blossom are to show all that you are the true Holy maiden"_**

The void that I was in disappeared and I was brought back to reality the Crimson and Battlefield. I released my newfound power across the field eliminating the rest of the evil, purifying all the souls that had been lost and ultimately killing the half breed Naraku.

I quickly search field to see who is remaining All that was left was my dear friend Inuyasha my brother Sesshomaru.

I was extremely happy when I saw inuyasha racing towards me naïvely believing that he wanted to celebrate. I was gravely mistaken for he drew his sword and he yelled **_out "die you stupid bitch how dare you kill my beloved Kikyo"_**

Before he got the chance, Sesshomaru stopped him. He was not able to kill him before inuyasha ran away but he injured him greatly the last thing I remember from that day was Inuyasha yelling out **_"you haven't seen the last of me"_**

* * *

 **End flash back**


	4. Chapter 4

Vatican City 1920

* * *

 ** _"What are you doing? It's extremely late you should be in bed"_**

 ** _"Oh Aniki-Sama... I was lost in thought I didn't realize how late it had gotten"_** her voice in a slight daze as she haphazardly gazed down at Sesshomaru... _~~~He still held that look of pure power that he had all those years ago the killing perfection, although now he showed some emotion that only I could see and it was most likely only held for me. Which if I think about it is OK, because I now share a similar look. I have to force a façade upon myself every single day so people don't see how much pain I'm truly in.~~~_

 ** _"What was it that held your attention for so long"_** _~~~I came out because I could smell the remorse and sorrow rolling off of my imoto and not to my surprise she was sitting in her favorite tree lost in deep thought. I just stared at her as she sat under the moonlight. Noticing all the changes that she had gone through in the centuries that we have been together. She was no longer that little girl that first visited feudal Japan through the well... Now she is a woman so beautiful that angels are envious...But so scared and damaged that she cannot realize her own beauty, her own worth. I watched as the moonlight reflected off of the white dress that she wore giving her an otherworldly appearance... She looked so beautiful in that outfit so much so I was constantly warding off unwanted suitors. After the battle she had finally gotten rid of that school girl outfit and started donning more suitable attire... After some time we decided to move to Rome where we started the organization/church known as the Vatican. It was a front really… the only way that we could stay hidden from who we truly were in yet in plain sight at the same time being able to eradicate all evil that was after the purity in the world.~~~_ coming out of his reminiscing at the sound of her bell like voice.

 _"I was just recalling how much I loathe the color crimson"_.

Watching as the wind played with the strands of her short hair …. _~~~yes she had cut her hair short wanting to rid herself of the image that was Kikyo. No matter how many times I tried to tell her that they look nothing alike, the words of my idiotic half breed brother continued to ring in her head. Just thinking about that repulsive, ignorant half breed brought a growl to my lips. I suppose my growling alerted her because she turned to look at me with broken blue and silver orbs like windows to her soul it took all I had not to look away it hurts me to see how broken she was inside.~~~_

 ** _"Are you ok Aniki-Sama?"_**

 _~~~Once again never disappointing she always put others before herself a habit I wish would leave her.~~~_ **_"_** ** _I am fine...just thinking of the past as well"_**

 ** _"If you say so"_** turning her attention once more to the sky above

 ** _"Come now it's late you need to get some sleep. The ship will be arriving within a few hours"_**

The rustling of the dress and petticoats swishing in the wind as she jumped down from the tree was the only noise that she made alerting that she had acknowledged what was said.

* * *

Vatican City 1920

The Echo of her white lace boots clicking against the cobblestone reverberate throughout the Corridor as She briskly walked towards the docs of the marina where the ship has arrived caring the devil Chrono.

* * *

Vatican City Marina

Random guard: **_"Get up you filthy beast"_**

 _~~~a gruff command reaches my ears, as I am jolted awake at the feeling of cold water being thrown on top of me alerting me quickly of my surroundings. I am forcefully yanked out of my holdings they make me keep my head down as though I am subservient to the humans. It takes all I have to keep the bile from rising at the stench that surrounds me. But I can only hold my breath for so long with the need to breath I brace myself for what I think is coming that vile stench that clings to everything on this ship... However when I take my first breath I am pleasantly surprised. The sweet smell of apples, cinnamon and warm vanilla tickle my senses. Instantly I look for the source.~~~_ **_"An angel"_**  
 _~~~Truly the most beautiful being I have ever laid my eyes upon was standing before me she had an air of authority and you could feel the power Rolling off of her like waves crashing. my heart stopped as I see the beautiful Jewels that represent her eyes truly more precious than anything in this world. Even her voice was heavenly~~~_

 ** _"You must be Chrono, I have been awaiting your arrival for some time"_**

Opening his Mouth to speak, but never get the chance as one of the guards hits on the back of the head.

Guard **_:"You filthy vermin don't you dare disgrace to our lady with your vile demonic speech"_**

 ** _"ENOUGH"_** she yells her annoyance amplifying her power so much so it was even effecting the atmosphere... The wind started to pick up the sky starts to darken.

 _~~~just who was this woman.~~~_

 ** _"are you not supposed to be men of the cloth, to uphold a sense of justice? yet you treat this being with such contempt it makes me wonder who the true devil is"_** _~~~ It angered me so much.. I could see they had mistreated him all because they feared him. My soul called out to him wanting to protect him, be near him and while I did not understand why, I do know to never go against my feelings~~~_. **_"Release him this instant"_**

Guards: **_"but my lady, he is a sinner, a devil he could kill you"_**

 _~~~I was shocked, she defended me not even Rosette would defend me against the other members of the order...I bristled in anger at that impudent human who dared suggest that I would hurt her. My anger diminished as her bell like laugh reached my ears it was soothing yet I could tell it was mocking. ~~~_

 ** _"ha ha ha ha, Truly you jest..."_** realizing the guards where not joking she continued **_"you must realize that The Devil you are referring to is extremely powerful and if he had wanted to make an attempt at killing or harming anyone he would have done so by now"_**

 _~~~My breath caught in my throat as she walked towards me, my skin tingling as she placed her hands over my own. I could feel her Holy Magic run threw me however unlike the others, hers held no evil...I was brought out of my observation as her voice called out to me I realized then she had broken the restraints that bond me.~~~_

 ** _"Are you coming...Chrono"_** her bell like voice asked as she walked back towards the Vatican...leaving the stunned guards behind.

Quickly catching up to her, **_"who are you"_**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Vatican city

 _ **"Who are you?"**_

 _~~~I had not truly looked at him upon his arrival, but now that I have I must say he's kind of cute~~~_ ** _"I am the Holy maiden Naohi, Princess of the west, General of the Vatican army, Little sister to lord Sesshomaru and my names Kagome."_**

 _~~~Shock, I was speechless, this was the fabled Holy Maiden. Why would she want to even be near one such as myself~~~_

Waving her hand in front of his face, she allowed a small pout to show. _**"are you ok? You have just been standing there"**_

 _ **Catching her hand, he could not help the chuckle that escaped**. ~~~she looks cute when she pouts~~~_

 _Angry shouts caught up to them, as the guards approached._

 _Guard 1:_ ** _"how dare you touch the Holy Maiden, you filth."_**

Watching, in agitation as the guard's hand rose to backhand him across the face. It pissed him off that he could not fight back. Sighing in defeat he closed his eyes awaiting the oncoming blow.

But it never came at least to him, he was sure he heard a loud smack. Opening his eyes, the sight he was greeted with made his blood run cold whilst heart beat fast. Standing in front of him with her arms spread wide in a protective manner, Was lady Kagome.

 _~~~she defended me yet again, why would… WAIT she defended me, that means it was her that got hit~~~_ Anger over took him as he smelt the subtle scent of her sweet blood. However, before he could do anything, her bell like voice broke the spell of hatred that had started to weave its way around him.

 _ **"This is what happens when you think with hatred"**_ angry blue eyes looked disapprovingly at the guard who had struck her.

Groveling at her feet, _**"my lady please I did not intend to harm you…it was meant for that sinner"**_

 _ **"I know it was meant for him. I told you though he is not a sinner he is a being with feelings and emotion, for you to unjustly strike him, is just the same as for you to strike me."**_

 _ **"but my lady, he…"**_ interrupting the still groveling guard as she turned her attention to the remaining guards.

 _ **"Please escort Chrono to the holding cell under my room, which overlooks my garden**_ "

Turning away from them she now faced Chrono once more, her eyes full of sadness as she looked at his golden orbs. _~~~they look like pools of honey~~~_ , blushing at the thought, she bowed low earning shocked gasps from all present including Chrono. **" _please forgive me, for the lack of respect my guards have shown you. I will be addressing this to lord Sesshomaru."_ **

Watching as she walked back in to the castle like structure. _~~~ she truly was apologizing, in all my lifetime I have never met one such as her~~~_

 ** _With kagome_**

 ** _"That was interesting"_**

 ** _"What was my lady?"_**

Jumping slightly, at the unexpected voice, she placed her hand over her fast beating heart, allowing a halfhearted glare to mare her doll like face. **_"Must you do that maylin?"_**

 ** _"I am sorry my lady I didn't… oh my, is that blood on your face?"_** running up to Kagome, she gestured to the thin trail of blood that came from her mouth.

 **Cursing under her breath at how stupid she was for forgetting to wipe the blood away after that guard hit her. _"Its nothing, training gone wrong with the guards"_** **_~~~I am not really lying there training did go wrong…which reminds me~~~_**

 ** _"Maylin, I need you to fetch a large tub, bathing salts, as well as fresh blankets, and towels…OH and food, please bring dinner"_** nodding her head, as she was slightly conforming that was all she needed.

 ** _"My lady where am I to bring the items too?"_** ~~~ _she is so forgetful some times.~~~_

 ** _"oh, I am sorry. Please bring them to the holding cell under my room. We have a guest awaiting judgment; he has been wrongly punished as far as I can tell, so please treat him well"_**

 **With Chrono**

 _~~~I have been in this cell for an hour or more, and while it's not the worst place the only thing I can think about is her. The way her skirts moved as she walked, the way her angelic voice soothed my soul or the way that amazing cent of apples, cinnamon and vanilla drove me mad with hunger…for her~~~_ Groaning as he leaned against the rock wall. **_"gah, I can smell her from here, im loosing my mind"_**

 ** _"you can smell who from where? You know I wouldn't blame you for going mad, I have gone mad along time ago…but eventually I came back from my madness only to plunge back in to its hungry depths again."_**

 ** _"Lady Kagome"_** he said jumping up quickly

Laughing at his reaction, she lightly waved her hand in a dismissive manner. **_"There is no need, for formalities, we are the same you and I"_**

~~~she never ceases to amaze me. ~~~ ** _"I do not agree, you and I are nothing alike"_** **c** ursing himself at how rough that sounded.

Her once happy aura dimmed to that of sadness, as she made her way to the bars that separated them. The jingling of keys cut through the awkward silence, as she opened the cell door. Her soft whisper hurt him, knowing he was the one to cause this grief. **_"No…I suppose we are different, I am the one that deserves to be locked in this cage not you, I am the monster."_**

 _~~~im going to die, they sent me an angel of death to kill me.~~~_ Bracing himself as her Holy energy increased, though he should be scared he just couldn't be, not when her energy was so inviting and as soon as it started it was over. Looking down at her in confusion. _"im alive?"_ _~~~wait how did she become smaller than me?~~~_

Grabbing her by the shoulders **_"why, Lady Kagome? How?… I mean why would you heal me, why would you rector me to me true-form?"_**

 _~~~those eyes, liquid honey I could swim in them forever, he is so handsome~~~_ gently bringing a delicate hand up to his face, blue eyes looked on in wonder at the horns that now protruded from his skull, gone was the child like appearance of a young boy and in its place stood a man.

Watching curiously as those small appendages that healed him, slowly inched towards his now elongated ears.

 ** _"Chrono"_**

 ** _"mmmm"_** he murmured as he to was entranced by the beauty of the creature in his arms.

 ** _"Can I touch your ears?"_** _~~~I just can't help myself, there so cute. Oh god did he just moan, no, nooo, no. Im aroused~~~_

 _~~~god it was like heaven, im purring it feels so good when she strokes my ears, I wonder how good it would feel if she stroked other parts of me….~~~_ breaking from his perverted thoughts as the strong scent of her Arousal hit him full force.

Prying her self from his grip, she quickly ran off leaving behind a very confused and very frustrated demon.


	6. Chapter 6

**ok so I think I should be clear, kagome is dressed like Esther Blanchet from Trinity Blood...she is dressed in the white dress/robes**

 **the ones with blue lace and white lace boots. if you google it you can see what I am referring to. her hair is also cut in a similar style as Esthers, only it is a bit longer and more choppy as well as black .ALSO PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK FLAMERS ARE WELCOME I WILL NOT BE DISCOURAGED ...I CAN NOT KNOW IF MY WRITING IS GOOD WITH OUT YOU TELLING ME**

 **VATICAN CITY 1920**

* * *

 _~~~After much tossing and turning I realize that I'm not getting as much rest as I had hoped. I can't get the image of those golden eyes out of my head. It's been so long since I've felt my heart beat like this and even longer since I've had that warm feeling pool between my neither regions... I grab my pillow and scream into it letting lose all my girlish frustration. ~~~_

*Knock, knock, knock.* jumping slightly at the unexpected noise. _**"come in"**_

 _ **"I could hear you tossing and turning for my own Chambers, what is it that's troubling you."**_

 _~~~Ever the one to take notice to the slightest change within my person~~~_ ** _"I can never hide anything from you my dearest Anaki"_**

The full moon cast an eerie yet peaceful glow upon the occupants in the room.

 _ **"Was your meeting with the devil Chrono so troubling that it leaves you restless at night? Or perhaps something more interesting happened**_ **"** raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as he flicks her nose. _**"Now why don't you tell me the truth"**_

Recanting her moments with Chrono only caused her to blush as the scent of arousal hung thick in the air. Leaving no detail out. I sat there in silence with baited breath waiting to hear what he had to say to me.

 ** _"You shouldn't run from your emotions. Think of them as your inner beast"  
~~~_** _to say that I was surprised is a bit of an understatement. When I initially told her to take charge I didn't think that it would result in a possible suitor. However I'm not disappointed. Perhaps this is a good thing, she's been hurting for so long ...I just hope that this young demon is strong enough to handle the shattered pieces of her soul...~~~_

 ** _"Thank you Anaki-Sama"_**. Lingering in her chamber a little longer, he waited until her breathing Evened out signifying that she had fallen asleep.

Dawn was fast approaching; quietly making his way down to the dungeons that held the devil Chrono.

" ** _Who are you that dare disrupt my rest"_** _~~~I felt him instantly his presence was overwhelming. A Demon within the walls of the Vatican., I must alert someone to save lady Kagome.~~~_

. _~~~how humorous ~~~" **Who am I you ask, I am lord Sesshomaru, The head of the Vatican order, and elder brother to Kagome"**_

 _~~~Her older brother but he's a demon. Why would a holy maiden have a demon for her brother? There were so many questions running rampant through my mind ... But now was not the time to think of those.~~~_  
 ** _"What is it you want with me"_**

 ** _"This is my dwelling I do not need a reason ...however in light of the fact that my Imoto has taken an avid interest in you I wanted ensure that she was not in any danger"_**

Golden eyes locked on to one another in a struggle for dominance neither one backing down ** _. "I can assure you, my life is indebted to lady Kagome. I would never do anything to betray her trust or to hurt her"_**

Seemingly satisfied with the answer he turned to walk away however he left a lingering promise in the air " ** _It would be wise to keep your word to me, because if you should harm her... In anyway I will torture and kill you thousand times over"_**

With that he vanished from site.

 ** _~~~How interesting... I can see why she was drawn to him. ~~~_** _Sesshomaru thought, as he entered his chamber for a moment of rest._

* * *

 **VATICAN CITY** **1920**

 _~~~The Sun has not yet risen. However my biological clock after years of traveling with the temperamental half bread has woken me up. For once I was not plagued by my hunting past; this time instead beautiful golden eyes of a certain devil overtook my dreams. As my feet touch the floor I could feel the subtle Coldness that was left lingering from the chill of the night. Hastily I made way over to my personal bathroom to start my bathing rituals...as I relaxed in the warm water I let my mind wonder once again to Chrono ...my face started to heat up and it was not due to the steam of the water...  
I felt my woman hood tingle at the thought of his muscular body and piercing eyes. My hand slowly trailed down my body to rest at the junction between my thighs... Timidly I began to alleviate my desire. Thoughts of a purple haired demon crossed my mind as I imagined him caressing me. Cursing under my breath as the sound of a soft tapping against my door alerted me to another's presence~~~_

 ** _"My lady, are you awake"_**

 ** _"Yes, I am bathing what do you need maylin"_** annoyance laced her voice. As she was forced to stop her exploration of sexual desires

 ** _"I wondered if you could spare time to speak about the other day_** " _Maylin said her voice somewhat muffled by the door_

 ** _"Give me a moment to finish my bathing and then I will speak with you."_**

 _Quicker than she would have liked her bath had ended. Stepping out of the bath Kagome reached over to grab a drying cloth, her back facing the door. a gasp startled her causing her to turn and grab her sword in the process. The chambermaid Maylin allowed herself to come in uninvited. Kagome's body shook with anger and growling inhumanly while covering her body to the best of her ability she snarled_ ** _"GET OUT"_**

 ** _"My lady I'm...so sorry"_**

 _Her body was visibly shaking fighting to keep the tears at bay._ ** _"just leave"_**

 _The door slams shut and Kagome's body falls to the floor she curled in a ball and allowed her sorrow to over take her as she cried out all her pain_

 _~~~I ran as fast as I could, to get away from lady Kagome's wrath. I had to tell some one ... No one would suspect the beautiful Holy Maiden was actually deformed. Her body was littered in countless scars. She looked like the prisoners do after years of torture.~~~_

 _An Hour had passed collecting her emotions, Kagome proceeded to get dressed for the day._ " ** _There is a reason that I designed this dress... It's because it covers everything"_ ****whispering aloud as she buttoned the last button.**

 _Sighing as she caught_ _a glimpse of her visage in the mirror while exiting the chamber._ ** _"Disgusting, but it will have to do"_**

* * *

 _~~~Delicate footsteps could be heard descending down the stone steps. My excitement grew as the scent of cinnamon, apples, and warm vanilla wafted through the room. However excitement, soon gave way to anger as the subtle scent of salt water clung to her, indicating that she had been crying.~~~_

 ** _"lady Kagome you've been crying"_**  
Instantly regreting pointing it out as a look at dismay washed over her features.

 ** _"Yes I have, but it's nothing you should concern yourself with Chrono. Actually I've come to spend the day with you. I want to understand you more however I do not wish to sit in this dungeon"_**

 _~~~Producing a key seemingly out of nowhere she unlocked the bars that kept me from her… Honestly it took all I had not to go and pull her into my arms. I wanted to know what it would feel like to hold her.~~~_ " ** _Are you sure this is a good idea, not that I am one to second-guess you"_**

 _ **Waving her hand in the air, as she dismissed the notion.**_ ** _"I am in charge of you therefore it's a perfectly adequate idea"_**

 _~~~I followed behind her silently observing her every action recording it to memory, the way her dress moved as she walked, the graceful steps she took, the fact that she only came to my shoulder or the way she would try to secretly glance at me through her long eyelashes, the way her rosy pink lips held a subtle smile one which I would love to bring out. I realized we stopped in front of a brick wall. She stood there for moment, and then her fingers took on that light pink hue as she drew symbols on the wall. I was about to ask what she was doing when a door suddenly appeared.~~~ **"A secret passage"**_

 ** _"I wanted to be sure we wouldn't be bothered and I really do love my garden it's a shame that nobody gets to view it very often..."_**

 _~~~I was in awe at the beauty that surrounded me as we stepped out into the garden, it looked like a place where gods gathered all the plants and trees of the world. There in the middle of it all sitting on a swing was the most beautiful flower of them all. **,~~~"It's quite stunning"**_

 ** _"It's called the Garden of Amahara"_**

 ** _"Heavens sky"_** truly a fitting name

 _Kagome giggled softly as the tree spirits and sprites circled around her dancing joyfully._

 _~~~Relaxing as the southing bell like laughter surrounded me,_ She implored me to tell her about my life and how I ended up a prisoner of the Vatican. While I was in no position to make requests I still had to try, because I too wish to know more about her.~~~ **_"I will tell you about my life and how I ended up here, if you in return will tell me about yours,"_**

 ** _"Why do you wish to know about my life I am no one of importance"_**

 ** _"You are becoming extremely important to me"_**

 _~~~My ears were burning, that's probably one of the sweetest things anyone said to me, although once he hears the truth or if he were ever to see how truly hideous I am, his opinion would probably change… ~~~_

* * *

 _~~~It was quite peaceful out here there was a slight breeze calming ones soul. I started to enjoy myself, Taking a side glance at the Devil that sat next to me I notice that he seemed relaxed as well, sitting on the ground his back against the tree, his arm resting over his knee, eyes closed and the breeze gently blowing through his hair...truly he was a breathtaking sight.~~~_

 ** _"Do you see something you like my lady"_**

Blushing at being caught, she turned away quickly with an added pout. **_"I told you to call me by my name"_**

And the pleasing sound of his deep laugh over took the garden.

* * *

Sesshomaru pov 1920

" ** _Good I am glad, she looks so happy"_**

servant: **_"did you say something mi lord"_**

 _Moving away from the window... Sesshomaru made his way to his desk to tackle the stack of papers._

 ** _"no"_**

servant:" ** _mi lord it looks like all of the paper work here is from the Magdalene order..."_**

 ** _"so it would seem"_**

servant: " ** _mi lord would you like me to send a task force to investigate "_**

Looking up from his work and taking one last glance at the window **_..."no lets give her some more time"_**

* * *

 **the garden of Amahara**

 **with Kagome /Chrono**

1920

 ** _"I was born from Pandemonium... most viewed me more as a hybrid since my mother was taken to be the next Pandemonium while she was pregnant with both me and my brother Aion. Growing up in the demon realm my brother and I were considered dangerous , Never the less we were treated just as any other demon would be...I loved and respected my brother Aion, so I fallowed him and the other sinners in the battle to be free of Pandemonium with Dafau the general. I killed thousands of demons"_**

 _~~~Pausing my tale I looked up expecting to find disgust in her eyes but instead found sympathy and understanding. So I continued.~~~_

 ** _"I escaped the demon realm with my brother and the other sinners. We roamed the earth until Aion figures out a plan to defeat Pandemonium once and for all. Aion devises a plan that includes the Apostle Magdalene and orders me to kidnap her. Once I arrive to take her, she already knew who i was and what was to be done and didn't try to escape, since she wanted to be free from all the restriction the order had placed upon her. Through the careful precision of Magdalene, I escape the guard, taking Magdalene with me. She was easily liked by the sinners and is included. Then a sinner who goes by Shadar tries to read Pandemonium's memories, the experiment goes wrong and Mary was possessed by Pandemonium, who eats away at Magdalenes soul slowly."_**

 _~~~pausing once more, trying to keep the grief away I am comforted as I feel the delicate touch of Kagome's hand upon my head...silently she sits not judging just accepting and absorbing all that I have to say. Leaning into her touch I close my eyes and continue my tale~~~_

 ** _"My brother notices that Magdalenes is possessed and orders me to kill her. I refuse to kill her and try to plead with Aion for another way in dealing with the problem. Aion angered at my disobedience fights with me, taking off my horns, making Magdalene and I fall from Eden. Magdalene then creates a contract with me to save my life without my consent so that I could fully heal. We then travel together, running from Aion, Mary's life slipping away because of her contract with me I had no way of knowing...that I was killing her"_**

 _~~~I smell Kagome's tears... She is crying for me...~~~_

 ** _" Aion catches up to us, I try to Protect Mary but Aion stabs me from the back, stabbing Magdalene in the process as well. In my anger I transforms to my Demon form, stealing Magdalenes life in the process. After safely away from Aion , Magdalene dies in my arms and now with no Astral to sustain me in my Demon form, i revert to a child and am locked in a tomb with Magdalene by Ewan Remington."_**

 _~~~not wanting to think to much on that damn bitch Rosette I give her the short version telling her how we met and the contract that was formed, how I came to be apart of the Magdalene order. How after only 2 years with in the order Rosette is promoted she can now leave and hunt Rogue Demons...and finally I tell Kagome how I was betrayed, left to die and imprisoned in the Vatican. I waited patiently for her to absorb everything that I had told her, fearing for the worst.~~~_

 _~~~He suffered so much, just like I have I... I want to help him we are the same him and I... But would he ever except help from someone like me.?_ __

 _Taking her pro long silence as rejection, Chrono moved to leave, but Kagome grabbed a hold of his hand keeping him from moving,_

Turning to look at her, Kagome's bangs where covering her eyes. ~~~ I can't tell what she's thinking... And then I see it shimmering crystals cascading down her face. She's crying. I kneel to look at her...~~~

 ** _"Why do you cry?"_**  
 _Softly barely a whisper but loud enough for his demonic ears to catch._

 ** _"Because I have felt the same pain that you have felt, I too was betrayed..."_**

Her words trail of and she gets a faraway look in her eyes. Before he has time to process what she said. She begins to tell her tail of pain, betrayal, death and torture.

* * *

 **KAGOMES POV**

 _~~~I told him how I fell down the well at 15 a schoolgirl, traveling across feudal Japan in search of the jewel that came from my body... I didn't stop my story to look at him I didn't want to see...I couldn't stand the thought of those eyes those beautiful eyes hating me..._

 _I told him how I fell in love with inuyasha, how my feelings were constantly rejected for years, how he left every night to be with the undead priestess Kikyo, and the woman who had stolen part of my soul. I didn't leave anything out. I could feel him tense up when I told him about a night inuyasha had left to go be with Kikyo and Naraku the evil spider demon, Kidnapped me and held me a prisoner. I had lost count of how many months I was held captive there as he endlessly tortured me over and over seeking any and all information that I could give him, trying to break me... I wondered often during that time why inuyasha and my friends never came to save me._

 _I later learned...Naraku had come to Sango and Miroku and fed them falsehood promises telling them that he would give her brother back and remove the accursed wind tunnel from Miroku's hand if they allowed him to take me. so they traded my life for lies that never came true._

 _My friend's told inuyasha that I had returned home when I found out about Kikyo... So instead of going to retrieve me she joins their group. I was losing hope, one day lord Sesshomaru found me where Naraku had hidden me and for reasons I didn't know he saved me.  
I was returned to my traveling companions I forgave them. But I was dying inside so one night after a fight with Inuyasha I went to the river I had planned to kill myself an opportunity presented itself in the form of lord Sesshomaru ... I owed him so I healed him and returned his lost arm. Instead of killing me he trained me and we became siblings, adopting me in to the House of the moon.  
I told him about all the death and pain that I suffered during the battle of Naraku., inuyashas last betrayal to me. I told him about how I found out that I was the true holy maiden Naohi of the Shikon Jewel ... And that I was cursed to live forever as the jewels protector, that I could not return to my own time so Anaki and I created the Vatican..._

 _Instantly he pulled me against his chest and held me tight. He accepted me. It made my heart flutter._

 _We stayed that way for sometime no words were spoken between us, just the comforting acceptance of a loving embrace. When we removed ourselves from the much-needed embrace it was dark out~~~_

 **End kagome's pov**

Placing his hand gently underneath her chin forcing her to look at him.  
 _~~~I wanted to tell her that no one would ever hurt her as long as I live but I couldn't promise that so instead only thing that I could say that would be the truth~~~_ **_"you will not be alone as long as I am here"_**

Leaning forward slowly he placed his lips upon hers in a. chaste kiss. Then just as slowly stepping away, gauging her reaction.

 _~~~I moved my hand up to my lips they were still tingling from where he had kissed me… He kissed me… I've never been kissed before...I was brought out of my Stupor, as I could feel my anakis aura calling out to me.~~~_

With new-found determination, I resolve to find a way to keep Chrono from dying.

 ** _"Chrono, I have to go my anaki is calling me but please stay here in the garden and wait for my return"_**

 _~~~Not waiting for his response I quickly turned and left the garden but not before I gave him a kiss in return.~~~_


	7. Chapter 7

Vatican 1920

The entire garden came to life as Chrono's laughter filled the air, birds scattered from the trees because the sudden sound startled them. He was so happy that she had kissed him in return but then suddenly it dawned on him **.**

 **"I only have three days left to live"**

* * *

 _L_ ost in her own thoughts, Kagome wandered the halls of the Vatican. _~~~There just got to be away for me to be able to save him. I KNOW, What if I set him free and I said He Escaped ...but then there would be an all out demon hunt for him, and he would never be able to live happily... No that wouldn't work uggggg this is so frustrating~~~_

And that is how Sesshomaru found his dear imoto ... Standing in the middle of the hallway mumbling to herself, completely unaware of the eyes that gave her crazy looks wondering what was wrong with the holy Maiden.

 ** _"You know talking to yourself is a sign that you've gone crazy"_**

Coming out of her internal rants, she looked up in surprise

 ** _"So is talking in third person, my dear Aniki"_**

Chuckling at her childish antics, he turned to walk towards his office. **_"_** _Are you coming or you just going to stand in the hallway all day like a lunatic"_

 _~~~Sometimes he can be so irritating, who does he think he is.~~~_

Once inside his office Chambers, he gestures for her to sit. **_"What is it that held you so captivated this evening that you ignored your alphas calls for you to return?"_**

Giving a slight whimper and showing her neck and submission as an apology

 ** _"I am sorry Alpha, I was just to caught up in the thralls of conversation... I had completely lost track of time. Chrono shared with me his entire life story and in return I told him all about mine"_**

Crawling up to Sesshomaru she laid her head on his lap sighing blissfully as he stroked his fingers through her hair

 _~~~I'm surprised she hasn't told her story to anybody and yet in a single day she's opened up completely... I am not sure if this is good or bad._ _ **~~~"You really care for him, this Chrono. "**_

 ** _"Yes, I think I'm starting to fall in love and I know it sounds foolish, because I haven't known him but a day and a half , however I haven't felt this way before... not even with inuyasha"_** _~~~Is this really love? I just don't know, I've never had this feeling before I've never had somebody be so sweet to me. I can tell his intentions are pure but am i ready for this~~~_

 ** _"What do you plan to do"_**

 ** _"I honestly don't know but his execution is due very soon and I haven't thought of a way to save him yet, I want to keep him locked away forever ... I know that is selfish it sounds horrible even to my own ears , but it's because I'm afraid what if I do find a way to save him and he leaves "_**

Sighing gently he moved so that he could see her face. **_"After the first night that he came here and you were so completely in Enamored with him, I went to visit him in the dungeon. He told me that he would never do anything to hurt you"_**

 _~~~She still looks so unsure...I want nothing but her happiness_ _ **~~~"whatever you decide to do, you have my full support and permission from your Alpha ... as well as love and acceptance from your Aniki"**_

 _~~~I don't know what I did deserve such a wonderful Aniki, but it means the world to me and I'm so glad that he supports me but I'm still so unsure on how I'm going to save Chrono~~~_

 ** _"Perhaps you should meditate on the idea, now then why don't you go and get some sleep"_**

 ** _"When did you become such a big softy? Maybe I should quit calling you Aniki and instead call you fluffy"_**

Grinning childishly as he growled at her she ran quickly out of the room.

massaging his temples  
 ** _"That girl gives me a never ending headache"_**

* * *

 _A_ fter spending several excruciating hours within the Vatican's archives a loud exaggerated cry of frustration could be heard echoing throughout the temple. Laying her head down on the books that she was reading she mumbled to herself not expecting anybody to answer her

 ** _"Why is this so hard?"_**

 ** _"Hey lady Kagome, is there something that I can help you with"_**

 _~~~Oh no I forgot that this is the time that he is always around... You know I swear there's always one of his family members somewhere near me I could never get away from this family... They remind me of that cartoon my little brother Sota used to watch all the time… What was it called again… Oh yeah Pokémon… this family reminds me of a male version of officer Jenny or nurse joy.~~~_

Trying not to cringe she looked up from her books and forced a smile to her face. **_"No that's OK_** ** _Hojo_** ** _, really I'm fine it's something that I must attend to it's more of a private matter"_**

His face falling a little, but never one to be discouraged. **_"Oh well if you say so, did you hear that there was a devil within these castle walls"_**

Blinking owlishly **_"Yes Hojo I was aware that there is a devil within the Vatican, I'm the one in charge over of overseeing Chrono"_** Gathering her things to leave deciding she had had enough of this company. **_"I really must be going it was wonderful to see you again but I have things I need to attend to_** "

 ** _"Wait let me walk you back to your quarters I would hate for something terrible to happen to you"_**

Cursing under her breath  
 _~~~Why can't he just take a hint... out of all of the other Hojo's this one gives me the worst vibe_ _ **.~~~"Really that's quite sweet of you, but I must decline, you see I have another stop to make before I turn in for the evening**_ **."** _please please please please. Just go away and leave me alone~~~_

 ** _"Oh, OK, but at least let me walk you to where ever your destination is. once again like I had said before I really don't want anything terrible happening to you"_**

Screaming at the top of her lungs within her own mind  
 _~~~We live in a freaking church what in the world could happen to me!~~~_

 ** _"I'll let you walk me part of the way, I'm going to the sacred garden… "_**

His face fell realizing that he would not be able to go with her but his vigor soon returned at the thought of being able to walk her part of the way

The walk much to her annoyance was not silent as he found anything and everything to talk about to her

~~~Oh thank God finally we are at the steps, I don't think I could handle a moment longer of his incessant chattering~~~ **_"We'll Thank you hojo, but it's getting late and I really need to be going"_**

Turning to take her leave. Only to be stopped once more by Hojo, trapping her against the wall his face contorting to one of malice.

 ** _"What are you doing ...Get out of my way now"_** _~~~what the hell does he think he's doing...~~~_

 ** _"Listen Kagome, I have been patient, I have been friendly, understanding, thoughtful everything a woman could want in a man, Hoping that you would notice me now I'm done waiting I will make you notice me"_**

Without giving her a chance to retort to his insane Notion, Hojo roughly smashes his lips against her…

 ** _"GET OFF OF ME!"_**

Back handing her across the face **_"i'm sorry you made me do this if you would just cooperate we could both enjoy it "_**

Realizing that she wasn't going to allow him any form of satisfaction he hastily bit her already bruised lip, drawing blood and forcing his tongue within her mouth... Thinking that he had finally got her to quit fighting against him he moves his hands slowly inching towards her supple breasts...squeezing them harshly, as he rips her blouse open. Exposing her milky mounds to the cool air.

However finally getting over her shock she instantly kicks him as hard as she can in the groin as he falls to the ground she makes her escape

 ** _"KAGOME COME BACK"_**  
His angry cries only forced her to run faster...running the rest of the way ,only one thing on her mind was seeing Chrono. The sound of her white lace boots clicking against the stone steps could be heard as she continued on her decent down in an anxious frenzy...cursing under her breath as she felt her self trip on a loose slate...bracing her self for the fall...landing un gracefully in a heap at the bottom of the steps. It was instantly clear to her that she had broken her ankle and fractured her wrist.

 _~~~I have to get up, I have to keep moving... Naraku is after me~~~_

 **H** er mind reverting back to her past trauma...quickly making the hand symbols to enter Amahara ...

* * *

Feeling the power of her magic he quickly got up to great her

 _~~~I am so glad she is back...I have decided I will not dwell on the amount of time I have left to live but instead, be happy that my last days are to be spent here with my little Naohi...Kagome~~~_

Quickly coming out of his thoughts as he smelt her blood, he rushed to catch her before she fell. Holding her limp body was all he could do, whispering sweet nothings in to her ear every time she would cry out

 ** _"Your safe my little Naohi"_**

 _K **AGOMES dream**_

 _~~~Darkness is all I see ...where am I...why am I here...who am I...some one please help me...~~~_

 ** _"no one will save you"_** **a dark voice called out**

 _ **"yes he will come for me"**_

 ** _"who is he'_**

 **"** ** _i don't ...know..."_** **images of warm golden eyes flashed in her mind**

 ** _"kukukuk you have no one, they have all left you"_**

 _ **"NO I HAVE HIM , I am safe with him "**_

 **Gasping at the feel of something choking her**

 ** _"you have no one"_**

Hearing a warm Voice call out to here **_"you are safe , please don't leave me, come back to me ...my little Naohi"_**

 _Naohi only one person called her that...CHRONO_ _ **"I HAVE CHRONO"**_

The darkness that once surrounded her now gone. she was left standing in a field of green and their standing in the middle was her mother her creator midoriko and next to her stood with arms crossed, the demon Magatsuhi

 _ **"My dear daughter, Kagome the Naohi... It's been so long since I've seen you"**_

Not taking her eyes off of the demon Magatshui  
 _ **"Mother where am I, and what is he doing here"**_

 _ **"My dear Child there cannot be purity in the world without darkness they balance each other out and he is my darkness just as Chrono is yours"**_

 **T** aking her eyes away from the demon Magatshui, she looked at her mother sadly

 _"_ _ **Yes but he is going to be executed, and I don't know how I can keep him alive"**_

To her surprise it was not Midoriko that spoke next... Instead it was Magatsuhi

 _ **"Foolish girl you have been alive for many a Century, you've heard the devil Chrono's tale of woe and yet you still claim you do not know what course of action to take... Have you forgotten who and what you are, Child of the Shikon, the forever immortal Nahoi that roams the earth"**_

Realization donned on her once hearing his words **_"immortal"_** suddenly she knew what she had to do...  
Her body taking on a heavenly glow she watched as the field, her mother and Magatsuhi started to fade away...

 _ **"Mother where you going"**_

 _"_ _ **My dear girl you have grown up and been through so much in life, my final gift to you is the remainder of my power you will need it for the trials you have a head... Know that while we will never cross paths again that I am always watching over you and that you are always loved**_ _"_

 _ **"Magatsuhi please keep my mother safe"**_

 _ **"Feh... Whatever Brat , I'm going to give you a final gift as well however you yourself will not be able to use it but perhaps that devil of yours could find a use of it"**_

 _ **End kagome dream**_

And with that she came back to the world of the living a smile gracing her lips as she was looking into the eyes of her darkness and her light

 _ **" Chrono"**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_sometime is tell my readers what music i listen to when writing the chapters this chapter it was, Calliope and the shadow by kevin keller. BUT for this whole story its takenobu mitsuyoshi radio on pandora  
_**

* * *

 ** _"Chrono"_** she whispered softly one more time tears falling from her eyes  
resting her head upon his muscular chest, breathing in his sent of warm sandalwood

" ** _Kagome, you had me so worried, who did this to you "_**

Holding her tightly savoring the feel of her in his arms he whispered into her ear **  
**" ** _please don't leave me, I don't know what I would do without you."_**

 ** _"Chrono it's OK I'm all right see"_** gesturing to her previous injuries that had already healed them selves due to her body's natural self preservation

" ** _That's not what I mean! I know it's unfair of me to ask you to stay with me… Because in the morning, I'm going to be leaving you. I just can't think of a world without you and so for the remainder of my time as selfish as it is I want you to stay by my side"_**

Cupping his face gently with her hand she leaned in, her lips hovering just above his own and whispered ** _"don't worry I'm not going to go anywhere, neither are you"_**

he sighed in content as their lips met for simple sweet kiss  
 ** _"this is what heaven must really feel like "_**

They stayed in the garden for the rest of the night. Holding her close as she slept allowing her to rejuvenate, just happy to be able to spend his last moments with the woman he was falling in love with

* * *

The sound of the Vatican bells ringing in the distance alerted him that his time with Kagome was over .not wanting to wake her to see the heartbreak in her face he gently placed a soft kiss upon her brow where the mark of Souls resided.

 ** _"Goodbye my little Naohi, I will miss you"_**

With that he gently laid her upon the grass and exited the garden taking one last look to have it as a memory.  
Entering the cold damp cell that was his original dwelling the sounds of the guards could be heard coming down the steps

Guard one **_"Sinner Chrono, come with us it's the day of your trial"_**

Remaining silent he fallowed without hesitation  
silently wishing that he could have told her of his love for her. It was as if the gods had answered his wish, lord Sesshomaru appeared, quickly taking the chance that presented it self, Chrono whispered to the Mighty Lord

 ** _"She is asleep in the garden please when she awakens tell her that I loved her"_**

Not wasting another moment Seshomaru made his way swiftly to the garden.

* * *

Stretching slowly a smile came to her lips. ~~~I have not slept so well in a very long time...~~~

 **n** ot feeling Chrono near by she called out to him

 ** _"Chrono"._** Realizing that she couldn't feel his aura, she looked around frantically calling out his name again.  
 ** _"Chrono where are you"_**

The door to the garden materialized

 ** _" Aniki Have you seen Chrono I can't find him anywhere"_**

 ** _"today is the day of his trial, he had told me that he left you sleeping in the garden, I imagine he didn't want to see the hurt in your eyes... he told me that he loved you"_**

Realization dawning on her she quickly ran. Nothing would stand in her way...except maybe lord Sesshomaru grabbing hold of her wrist

 ** _"What are you doing let me go, aniki"_** glaring angrily at him

 ** _"Have you decided what you're going to do?"_**

 ** _"Yes, although I don't know what my consequences as are going to be however I suppose I have the rest of eternity to worry about it later"_**

 **S** atisfied with her answer he released her with one final word of good luck

Pushing her spiritual energy into her feet she ran quickly, buttoning her frock as she went.  
 ** _"Hang on, Chrono I'm coming"_**

* * *

 **C** hrono stood there in front of the clergy members bound in chains his heart heavy as he listened to them speak amongst themselves. wanting nothing more than to rip them to shreds.

Clergy member one: **_"we have found you guilty, you shall be executed... If there's any one person here that sees reason to save this damned Sinners soul let them speak now"_**

 _~~~I'm so sorry Kagome, I wish I could see you one last time, feel you in my arms once more, and to smell that sweet aroma of apples, cinnamon, warm vanilla. I must be going insane I can actually smell her sent~~~_

Snapping his eyes open in realization **  
** ** _"that is her sent"_**

The doors slammed open revealing the holy Maiden Kagome. The pink glow of her holy energy surrounded her, the rays of the morning sun shone brightly on her Form, giving her the appearance of an angel. truly vision of beauty.

Cries of rage could be heard from the clergy members **  
** ** _"Lady Kagome, this is no place for the likes of you. we really must insist you leave now for the sinner could take to your purity"_**

Ignoring them and their shouts of protest she walked up to Chrono, her back facing the clergy members her voice loud and commanding... Staring deep into his eyes she spoke and while she was addressing everybody in the room truly she was only speaking to Chrono

 ** _"I object to the execution of devil Chrono"_**

Clergy members **_"Milady you cannot be serious what would you have us do released him he cannot be trusted"_**

 ** _"Silence"_** she yelled her energy started to crackle around her. **_"You will release him to my care, I will forever insure that the devil Chrono does not stray from the path of righteousness"_**

Clergy members **_" and how do you plan to do this"_**

Still never removing her eyes from the golden orbs of Chrono she spoke her voice soft yet still commanding. **_"by becoming his contractor"_**

 _~~~She can't be serious, I won't let her do this I've lost too many that way not her, I rather die before knowing that I was stealing the life of my precious Naohi~~~_ _ **"Please kagome don't do this... you don't know what you're doing did you not learn anything from my tales of my previous contractors"**_

 ** _"Please trust me Chrono, I will be fine"_**

Clergy members: **_"guards detain lady kagome, before she endangers herself"_**

However before the guards could approach her. The Holy energy and that she carried within herself glowed more brightly than ever before the mark upon her brow shining like the sparkle of the Shikon on jewel, her voice rang out across the entire Vatican for all to hear

 ** _"I am the holy maiden Naohi, vessel of the four souls of the Shikon jewel  
I beseech you devil Chrono form a contract with me, be bound to me for eternity"_**

Chrono's body glowed with the dark energy of pandemonium. letting out a fierce scream trying to fight against the contract that was forming, not wanting to take her life not wanting to take her soul. His demonic voice called out to her. " ** _And what would you give me in return for such an act"_**

Shocking everybody around her especially Chrono

 ** _"I would give you my self as I cannot give you my soul because it is the soul of the jewel, however I can give you my loyalty and stand by your side and fight with you for all of eternity"_**

Slicing her hand open, allowing the Crimson blood to flow from her veins. The voice of the demon Magatsuhi filtered through her mind **_"The gift that I gave you is the ability to give my demonic power to the devil Chrono so that he may fully protect you"_**

 ** _"I offer you my life essence my blood the blood of the Holy maiden Naohi, the blood of The house of the moon, and the demonic power of Magatsuhi"_**

Her blood started to travel to Chrono his body absorbing her life essence  
His eyes bleeding red as the chains of pandemonium shoot forth from his body wrapping themselves around Kagome, only to disappear within her.

" ** _I Chrono lord of pandemonium except your contract, Holy maiden Naohi"_**

There before the clergy members stood the full demon form of Chrono, their fear rolled off of them in waves. Ignoring their please of protest Kagome walked up to her demon And threw her arms around him.

 ** _"I told you , you didn't need to worry"_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_.((A/N: so Chrono has like 3 forms: the child like form he was in with rosette, the demon form with his horns and the adult form where he has long hair and kind of looks tribal.)))_**

 ** _VATICAN CITY, SEPTEMBER 1920_**

Fearing he would drain her life force quickly reverted back to his adult form. The buzz of the clergy members disapproval, could be heard As Kagome stood in front of Chrono arms spread wide in a protective manner.

Clergy member one: _**"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"**_

Clergy member 2 _ **:" DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE"**_

clergy member three: _**"YES WHAT WOULD YOUR BROTHER LORD SESSHOMARU THINK OF THIS"**_

As if on cue, the ever dramatic Lord Sesshomaru walked into the court room... all eyes turning to him. The previous buzz dying down as the stoic lord approached. Kagome stayed with her back to her brother not wanting to see If there was disappointment in his eyes.

 _ **"Now then what seems to be the problem?"**_

Clergy member one: _**"lord Sesshomaru your.. Your sister has bound herself to the Sinner as such her soul could become tainted"**_

 _ **"Kagome is this true**_ " Looking expectantly at her as she turned to face him.

 _ **"Yes"**_

Was all she would say, knowing her aniki cared not for excuses. Tensing as her alpha approached, every instinct screaming at her to show her neck in submission, but she refused and stood her ground.

 _ **"Did you give him your soul?"**_

A smile spread across her face knowing where this was going, all previous anxiety leaving her body. _**"No, I gave him my loyalty my blood and the use of the demonic power Magatsuhi. "**_

Giving her a rare smile to let her know he approved, Sesshomaru then Turned his attention to the clergy members.

 _ **"I see no problem, she did not give her soul therefore, The holy maiden will remain pure"**_  
turning to leave, not waiting to see if she acknowledged him or not he left after he whispered to Kagome **.** _ **"both of you come to my office once the sun goes down"  
**_

The closing of the large door brought all eyes back to her. _**"Well then if there is nothing else you need, and if you are done doubting me, we will take our leave"**_ still protecting Chrono, she ushered him out of the court room leaving her back exposed to the angry and stunned looks of the clergy members.

* * *

Now outside of the Court room, she let out a deep breath, her poster more relaxed.

 _ **"Im glad that worked"**_ letting out a nervous chuckle.

Giving her a disapproving look as he took hold of her hand and started running, almost hitting a chamber maid in the process.

" _ **Hey watch where your going…lady kagome are you ok?"**_ shouted the angry chamber maid.

 _ **"I am fine maylin sorry!"**_

Glaring at the back of his head as they continued to run _ **"Chrono what are you doing, where are we going"**_

 _ **"we need to talk"  
**_ was the only answer she got. Her anxiety began to rise, feeling's of doubt where beginning to consume her. _~~~what if, he doesn't really love me, what if he only said those things because he thought he was dying, now he is stuck with me for ever...oh god I'm sure he must hate me~~~_

 _ **"Kagome…kagome…KAGOME"**_ shaking her to get her attention.

Blinking several times, as she looked around confused. _  
_ _ **"why are we outside of my room?"**_

Blushing as he scratch the side of his face in a nervousness.  
 _ **"Well I wanted to talk with you in private...and your scent was the strongest here"**_ _~~~and I kind of want to see what your room is like...not that id ever tell you that ...~~~_

 _ **"oh well, come in then"**_ stepping aside to allow him access to her room, then quickly closing and locking the door behind her.

 _~~~Omg, omg ,omg, omg ... he is in my room...ok calm down , remember he is mad at you...~~~_

 _~~~god her scent is over powering , its taking all I have not to through her on the bed and ravage her_ ~~~

 _ **"so what did you want to talk about"**_ finding her hand more interesting then his face at the moment.

Sighing , he turned to look at her and I mean really look at her.

 _~~~she looks so fragile, so innocent...wait how did she form a contract with me with out the use of an item like the one Rosette had...she didn't have one! so there's no way to call forth our bond...perhaps it's not to late , perhaps it didn't take and I wont be steeling her life force.~~~_

 _ **"Kagome, what did you use to seal our bond?"**_

 _ **"what do you mean?"**_

 _ **"Like how would you activate it, for example my previous contractors used a trinket and when they wished to activate my pandemonium they would open it"**_

 _~~~oh,,,,hell I didn't know that was an option...no mater i am going to stand by my decision ~~~_

Realizing he was still waiting for an answer, slowly she removed her left glove showing her hand to him. There in the center, located on the back of her left hand was a tribal design of a jaganshi. (evil eye)

 _ **"I used my own blood and body**_ "

Grabbing hold of her hand he lightly rubbed his thumb over the jaganshi, sending shivers down her spine.

" _ **Do you know what you've done; do you realize what I'm forced to do?"**_

Yanking her hand out of his grasp, tears began to flow from her eyes.

 _ **"Look I'm sorry I... I realize it must be horrible for someone as strong as you to be bound to some one like me. You don't have to stay by my side for all eternity I understand"**_

Trying to ignore the pang of guilt he felt at the sight of her tears.  
 _ **"What do you mean for all of eternity?"**_

 _ **"I am an immortal being, meaning that I cannot die... Unless of course somebody were to murder me... but as far as my lifespan goes it is endless"**_

 _P_ ulling her into a powerful hug, he buried his face into her hair taking in her sent as his laughter filled the room.

 _ **"Does that mean that when you use our bonds or when I draw power from you, you will not die?"**_

 _ **"Yes that's exactly what that means. Like a said before I'm sorry I didn't realize that it would upset you so much at the thought of having to be eternally bound to me"**_

As his laughter comes to a stop his lips hover just above hers and he whispers. **  
** _ **"I'm not mad I was worried that I would lose you, I would lose the one that I'm falling in love with. But now I know that I will forever be with you and that is the happiest that I could ever be"**_

Not giving her a moment to speak, as his lips consume her own in a passionate searing kiss. Leaving her weak in the knees, his powerful embrace was the only thing keeping from falling. Her hands griping the tattered tunic he donned. Parting for a much needed air, their foreheads touching and their breathing labored.

 _ **"so you're not ashamed to be bound to me and you don't want to absolve our contract"**_

 _ **"How could I be a shamed of you? Truly you're the most powerful being I have ever come across, as well as the most beautiful and I would never want to absolve my contract with you. Since you carry the mark of jaganshi, nobody else will be able to either. Truly you are bound to me and to pandemonium"**_

 _ **"How funny, I suppose my new title would be the Holy Maiden Naohi of Pandemonium. Priestess for the devil Chrono"**_

 _ **"You will always belong to me ... My little Naohi"**_

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere in the Vatican with the forgotten chamber maid.**_

 _~~~Who was that man with lady kagome? That couldn't have been the sinner I brought the clothing to…he was but a mere boy. Why is he with her, I could please him much better im sure of it.~~~_

*oof* falling to the floor, she cursed wondering when the hell a wall was put in the middle of the passage. Blinking in shock, when she realized it was not a wall but a person she ran into.

" _ **Oh im so sorry Brother Hojo, are you ok**_?" offering a hand to help the boy stand. _~~yes he is just a boy, there are so few men in the Vatican~~~_

" _ **Oh Maylin, im fine I was on my way to find Lady Kagome, might you know where she is at?"**_

 _, ~~~If I can get Kagome alone with Brother Hojo, then that man she was with would be alone and I could show him what a real woman was.~~~_

Thinking quickly she allowed the lies to spill forth as easy as she was at spreading her legs. _**"Oh well I know she went to her chamber a moment ago, to freshen up. Perhaps if you needed to speak with her you could invite her to evening supper."**_

Smiling at the idea, almost as if he had forgotten how he tried to rape her. Hojo thanked maylin and left to find Kagome.

* * *

 ** _Back with Kagome and Chrono_**

Blushing at the nickname he had for her ** _. "I am not so little and I am not so pure."_**

 **" _hmmm, then show me how UN pure you are…and I will show you what it is to be with a sinner"_** Chrono murmured huskily in her ear, loving the way her body shivered as his breath tickled her sensitive down to capture her lips for a second time...only to be interrupted by a knock at her door, a growl of displeasure caused her to giggle.

 _ **"Yes. Who is it?"**_

 _ **"Oh good lady Kagome, I've caught you in a good mood May I please come in"**_ came the slightly muffled but eager voice from behind the door. _ **  
**_

Instantly her demeanor changed to one of fear and agitation.

 _ **"What's wrong Kagome, who is that?"**_

Ignoring him she replied

 _ **"No go away hojo!"**_

Her door knob began to jiggle, causing her fear to spike even more. Backing up in to Chrono's chest she was startled as his arms wrapped protectively around her. _**"Kagome, who is that?"**_

Giving in she tells Chrono that he was the one that cause those injuries to her the other day and that he tried to force himself on her.

 _~~~WHY THAT BASTARD! WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS TRYING TO TOUCH WHAT'S MINE! ~~~_ Trying his best to keep his Beast under control he yanks open the door. His once honey gold eyes now tinged with blood red as he stared down at the pathetic human.

 _ **"What the hell are you? Where is lady Kagome?"**_ Hojo asked backing away in fear

Chrono's clawed hands wrapped around hojos throat, lifting him high off the ground, his voice dripping with malice.

 _ **"If you ever come near her again I will drag your body to hell and allow the demons of pandemonium feed upon your soul, as your flesh is ripped apart from your body"**_

With that he tossed hojo against the wall knocking him unconscious and slammed the door. His body still in his half devil form visibly shaking at the thought of somebody hurting what was his, Kagome quietly made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso whispering sweet nothings until he was calm once more.

 _ **"Thank you, it's been a long time since somebody's defended me, normally I'm the one defending others"**_

 _ **"Well now, I suppose we can defend each other but I do not tolerate people hurting what belongs to me"**_

Holding her close, he gazed out her balcony over the garden at the beautiful sunset.

 _ **"Isn't that a beautiful sunset"**_

Nodding in agreement

 _ **"WAIT, SUNSET! OH CRAP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE COME ON"**_

Grabbing for his hand they quickly made their way to Sesshomaru's chambers fearing what would happen if they were late. Knocking gently at the door the only response that greeted her was the stoic voice of her aniki.

 _ **"Your late"**_

End chapter

A?N sorry that this chapter was so short the next one will be longer btw this is a long story and if you are a Rosette fan be warned I don't like her


	10. Chapter 10

**"You're late"**

Smiling apologetically, as they found a seat and waited for him to finish whatever paperwork he had that seem to be captivating his attention.

 _L_ etting out a deep sigh ** _"The reason I have called you too in here is because you have been the source of my frustration as of late if it's not one of you then it's both of you. "_**

Looking down, she whined apologetically, letting her Alpha know that she was extremely sorry.

Grunting in acknowledgment at his omegas/sisters apology, he continued. **_"Listen I'm not saying that I'm blaming you for any of the events that took place here. That being said I am sending the two of you to go investigate a series of demonic occurrences"_**

Perking up at the thought of being able to leave the Vatican.

 ** _"Do you really mean that! I mean I'm not saying that I'm excited that there's been a source of demonic occurrences... however the aspect of leaving the Vatican is most pleasing"_**

 **S** mirking at his sisters attempt to hide her enthusiasm he continued **_"Yes however there is one downside and I want you to truly consider this for both of your sakes before you agree to go on this long mission._** " **pausing to make sure they where listening** ** _"It's in New York City and you would be working with Magdalene order"_**

 **C** hrono's face drained of all color, his eyes hardened and hand griped the chair The sound of wood cracking under pressure could be heard. ~~~ _I don't want to see her again... I don't want to take Kagome to that place... if she got hurt I don't know what I would do with myself...~~~_

Calming as delicate arms wrapped around him, smiling at the effect hiss little Naohi had on him _~~~his, yes she_ _belonged to him...~~~_

" ** _Chrono it's Ok I will be there with you... I will always be with you for all eternity so you don't have to worry...I am your Priestess of pandemonium after all"_**

Smiling that smile that was meant just for him, she gazed lovingly up at those golden pools of honey and Allowed her peaceful aura surround him, calming his inner demon.

 ** _"But if you're not comfortable then we don't have to go"_**

Looking on in wonderment, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to be bound to someone as pure as her. Truly he did not deserve her. Shaking his head he smiled down at her _._

 ** _"No it's Ok. I don't mind as long as you're with me"_**

Clearing his throat to get their attention _..._ ** _"Good now that is settled, I will begin to make preparations for your arrival. You will be in charge, the Magdalene order will follow your orders ...you are still my general after all imoto_** _"_

 ** _"Hai aniki-Sama"_**

 ** _"Come on Chrono let's go we have a lot of packing to do and to get you a few more clothes, I loathe the color crimson. Shorts are not appropriate for a Lord to be seen in anyway."_** Cringing at the thought of that red outfit he arrived in and disapproving of the rags he wore now.

 ** _"Actually I'll be right behind you there's something I wish to discuss with Lord Sesshomaru"_**

Pausing only for a moment to be sure that he would be OK , she nodded her head in silent acknowledgment. Chrono waited a moment to be sure that she was gone before he approached Sesshomaru.

 ** _"My Lord I have a request of you"_**

 ** _"what is it that you wish of this Sesshomaru?"_**

Looking him straight in the eye not backing down, refusing to show weakness.

 ** _"I wish permission to court your Imoto, lady Kagome"_**

 ** _"What would you do if I told you no"_**

 ** _" I would still proceed to court her... though I would much rather have your permission, the feelings I have for her cannot be stopped... My beast has already claimed her"_**

Turning his back away from him looking out the window into his imoto's Garden...

 ** _"You have my permission devil, DO NOT make me regret it"_**

Letting out a breath that he did not realize he had been holding. **_"You needn't worry. I would never do anything to hurt her, she is far too precious to me"_**

As Chrono made his way to leave he was stopped with a last command from Sesshomaru. **_"Keep an eye on her,,,, while she has lived through many battles...she's still very fragile and innocent. She has been hurt too many times. Make sure no harm the falls upon her. I trust you with the life of my Imoto, the life of my last pack mate"_**

 ** _"You have my word."_**

With that he left Sesshomaru alone to make preparations for their departure **.**

Turning away from the window Sesshomaru proceeds to call the Magdalene order, informing them that he is sending the holy maiden and her partner to take charge of the investigation involving the demonic activity...


	11. Chapter 11

**Vatican City September 1920**

Walking quickly back to kagome's room, he nearly ran over that same maid from before. Catching her before she fell _._ ** _"Are you ok miss…?"_**

~~~this is perfect he's alone, I guess hojo did his job after all.~~~ **_"Maylin is my name. Thank you for catching me. But its so unfair you know my name but I do not know yours"_**

As she said this, her hands lingered on his bicep, letting her eyes blink in a flirtatious manor _._ Chrono quickly realizing where this was going hid his disgust, not wanting to be rude to his Naohi's, chamber maid.

 **"** ** _my name is Chrono, if you are ok , I will be going"_** removing himself from her repulsive touch, he turned to leave.

Huffing in annoyance at being dismissed so easily. **_"Sinner wait! What has you in such a hurry, surly you know that Lady Kagome is still at evening supper with brother Hojo"_**

Growling at the mention of that name, his eyes flashed red. ** _"You human need to watch what lies you speak, MY Kagome is in her chambers awaiting MY return."_** Making sure to put enough emphasis on the word my, hoping this trollop would get the point.

 ** _"HER? You actually want someone that looks like that, she is deformed, are you not repulsed by her body….or is it she has yet to show you. That's it, she is so ashamed she wont spread her legs for you, will i am a woman not a child like her. I know how to please a man."_**

Growling viciously, he slammed Maylin against the wall, not caring if it bruised her _._ ** _"You're jalousie reeks. My intimate affairs are none of your concern and you may know how to please a man but I am a DEMON, a DEVIL so the likes of you could never please me. You are no woman, you are a strumpet do not place yourself above The HOLY MAIDEN, stay on the ground where strumpets belong."_** With that he tossed her to the ground not giving her a second look.

* * *

Kagome paced her room, anxiety overwhelming her ~ _~~what on earth could they be talking about….Chrono has been gone for 3 hrs! ….that's it just calm down I am sure Sesshomaru isn't trying to kill him…~~~_

That is how Chrono found her…pacing back and forth and mumbling to herself. Smiling, he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Startling her.

 ** _"Chrono_** ** _"_** she gasped, clutching her heart, as she tried to stop it from beating out of her chest **_"you scared me"_**

Realization dawned on her that if Chrono was here then that meant Sesshomaru didn't kill him…instantly throwing her arms around him **_"YOU'RE ALIVE..."_**

Confusion flooded him,…pulling her off him so he could look in her eyes…. **_"Why wouldn't I be alive?"_**

 **Kagome smiled sheepishly** …" ** _Well Aniki doesn't take too kindly to people normally. "_**

 ** _"No. You're Aniki and I had a good conversation to be honest….in fact there is something I wish to discuss with you"_** **Taking in a deep breath allowing her scent to calm him, he gently placed her on the bed.** ** _"Kagome …look I am extremely happy that you and I are contracted together; however I want more, I want to court you... I mean would you please do me the honor of allowing me to court you"_**

Throwing her arms around his neck, as tears of joy stream down her face. " ** _yes, yes, yes. You've made me so happy"_**

* * *

 **New York City Magdalene order 1920**

an older woman sat at her desk rubbing her temples, a knock at the door got her attention.

 ** _"Come in"_** was the subtle voice coming from the woman at the desk

 ** _"You called for me Sister Kate"_** a voice said from the doorway.

 _" **Yes please come in Sister Anna. There is something I need your help with"**_

Coming in and taking a seat in front of the desk, Sister Anna waited quietly for her elder to speak.

 ** _"Now then Sister Anna the reason I have called you here is we have an honored guest and her partner, coming to assist us with the current outbreak of sin"_**

Sister Anna leaned in, her attention held, her curiosity getting the best of her she asked. _" **Who is the guest, Sister Kate?"**_

Frowning at the interruption but continuing anyway _" **Our Guest is THE Holy Maiden, Lady Kagome and her Partner…though I know not who that is, never the less I need your help to prepare for their arrival"**_

Excitement coursed through Anna, practically jumping out of her chair her voice raised  
 ** _"Really the Holy maiden herself! I grew up hearing stories of her. Truly she is magnificent! Oh wait till I tell Rosette. She'll be so excited to meet her"_**

Standing abruptly, knocking her chair down in the process. **_"no! Listen Anna, Rosette causes so many problems, she is so very clumsy and while she has a good heart I just can't chance her messing up in front of a General of the Vatican! That being the Holy Maiden no less"_**

Sister Anna calming down, thought about it for a while before relenting _" **I understand however, I think this might cheer her up…you know she has been depressed ever since Chrono left….."**_

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, **" _I know she has, however she must live with the choice that she has made..."_**

Nodding her head in agreement, Sister Anna turned to take her leave only pausing as she asked one last question **" _what do you think the Vatican did to Chrono?"_**

Not waiting for an answer Sister Anna left in search of the other girls to tell them of the good news.

* * *

Pressing her aging hand against the glass, she allowed her eyes to wonder to the girl who has been on her thoughts. _**"oh rosette, truly I hope you know what you have done"** _

As if hearing her, rosette looked up towards the order…however she was looking past it lost in her own inner turmoil. Idly playing with the pendant that once housed her contract to Chrono she began to speak to herself or perhaps she was talking to the pendant in hopes that he was still tied to it but in truth she knew better he was gone. **_"Oh Chrono, what have I done, not a day has gone by that I have not missed you. I was so selfish wanting my own desires of being with father Remington cloud my friendship with you…he didn't even want me at least not like that…I swear Chrono if I ever see you again I will make this up to you"_**

 ** _"Talking to yourself again Rosette?"_**

Sighing in annoyance _" **elder Edward, what are you doing out here this late"**_

Edward scratched the back of his head with a sly grin spreading across his face he answered " ** _why my dear im hurt truly, do you have to be so harsh...you wound me. Hear I_ _am trying to be nice and tell you of my latest invention...but if you rather me not the I will go"_**

 ** _"I was just kidding what is this new invention that you're talking about"_**

Her curiosity peaked at the prospect of something new anything to get her mind off of her current situation.

Elder Edward turned his smile once again upon his feature.

 _" **Come with me it's something that we shouldn't discuss...In the open"**_

He said the last part as his eyes shifted around looking for any prying eyes. Seeing none he turned and walked briskly away to his lab with rosette in tow.

* * *

The sound of clinking glasses and shuffling paper could be heard as he tried to locate his latest creation. Rosette mindlessly looked around the lab noting, that it was in complete disarray.

 ** _"FOUND IT….This here my dear girl is called the gospel_** " gesturing to what appeared to be a normal bullet

 _" **It's a bullet"**_ rosette said in a bored tone.

Chiding her Edward dismissed her notion _" **A Gospel is a magic bullet. which is a blend of alchemical silver and magic; it is much stronger than our Sacred but it is hard to control because of its powerful reaction, thus making it harsh to use with only one hand. I'm not sure a girl like you could handle it"**_

Agitation in her voice at his comment she retorted _" **I can handle anything"**_ grabbing the bullet from his hand, she slipped it into her pocket.

 _The opening of the door startled them._

 ** _"Hey Rosette are you in here"_**

 ** _"Yes I was just helping out elder Edward with a project. What did you need?"_**

 **" _We're supposed to be helping the other girls clean. Did You Here The Holy Maiden Herself is going to be coming here, isn't that exciting"_**

You could almost see the gears in rosettes head turning at the thought of being able to meet the holy maiden.  
 _~~~if I could get on with the Vatican nothing would stop me from finding Joshua and possibly Chrono.~~~_  
 _"Is that really true Claire,! "_

Claire smiled ~~~ _it was nice to see rose cheerful, even if only a little bit. Ever since Chrono left she hasn't been the same_...~~~ **"Yes it is very true and that is why Anna has told me to come retrieve you to help with the chores of cleaning in preparation for Our lady Kagome"**

 **"My my this is quite a treat The Holy Maiden herself coming to the order of Magdalene"**

Rosette and Claire turned to look at Elder Edward confusion evident. Rosette however was the first to voice her thoughts  
 ** _"Old man have you met the Holy Maiden before"_**

Stroking his chin in thought he answered **_"It's been quite some time but yes I have met her once before. She is a beauty beyond compare truly a pure soul she is a magnificent being"_**

This time it was Claire who spoke **_"What do you mean being? Is she not human like the rest of us? Surly she is not a sinner?"_**

A snorting noise could be heard as elder Edward completely dismiss the notion that **_"Of course she is not a sinner however it is rumored that she is been alive for very long time yet she still holds the appearance of one who is young, quite remarkable indeed… What I wouldn't give to study that body of hers"_** this time his mind taking a perverse turn. both girls rolled their eyes at his perverted old ways

 _Whack_ was the sound of Rosetta hitting elder Edward over the head. her eyebrow twitching an annoyance muttering under her breath **_"sometimes you're too perverted for your own good old man"_**

With that the girls left elder Edward to his own fate as he lay there on the floor twitching from the beating that he received from rosette.

* * *

Claire and Rosette made their way to the other girls, however rosette literally ran right into father Remington.

 ** _"Oof"_**

 ** _"My dear rosette you should be more careful where you're going what has you in such a hurry"_**

Blushing at still being in such close proximity to him she quickly disentangled herself and bowed apologetically. it was Claire to answer for her dear friend Rosette however  
 ** _"We are on our way to go help the other sisters clean we have an honored guest coming to stay did you know that father Remington"_**

Turning his attention away from Rossette as he looked at Claire thoughtfully **_"no I have not heard of this guest you speak of"_**

 _" **Why none other then the Holy Maiden herself, lady Kagome and her partner. Did you know that she is the general for the Vatican, we are to be under her order the Vatican has sent her so she could take charge of the current outbreak of sin that is slowly spreading in the city "**_

A little frown could be seen upon father Remington's features it didn't last but a moment and if you didn't know to look you would've missed it however rosette noticed it.

 ** _"You don't say, well this is a treat I suppose. anyways it was nice seeing you girls again I must really be on my way"_** turning stiffly without even bothering to say goodbye he quickly made his way back to His office.

Both girls looked at one another, both thinking the same thing _what was that about ~~_

Shrugging, Rosette and Clair turned back towards the other girls intending to help clean ...Rosette lingered a moment longer watching Her Beloved father Remington walk away.

* * *

Remington made his way to Sister Kate's office, agitation rolling off of him in waves. His thoughts taking a dark turn.

 _~~~what was she doing coming here, has she changed any in all this time and would she Remember him as the one who ignored her pleas of help all those years ago? Never would I have guessed she would become so powerful, I just thought she was a toy of the gods ...what a fool I was ...she would make a fine partner ...no even better to have her be my priestess ...yes last i remembered she was tied to no god. I will make her mine~~~_

Coming out of his thoughts as he stood in front of Sister Kate's door, Knocking Gently **.**

 ** _"come in"_**

 ** _"ah Father Remington, what brings you here this early"_**

 ** _"Sister Kate, I was told that The Holy Maiden will be gracing us soon"_**

 ** _"yes she will as well as her most trusted partner/Guard"_**

 ** _"I was just curious as to when we can expect her arrival...I would like to have a grand feast in order as well as the Choir in top shape"_**

 ** _"I am afraid I do not know...Lord Sesshomaru said she could arrive at any time...when I questioned him about his vague response he simply stated the Lady Kagome has a Strange means of travel"_**

Hiding his disappointment **,** " ** _well we will just have to be prepared then"_**

 **END CHAPTER**

 **what will happen next also please review**


	12. Chapter 12

THE VATICAN 1920 WITH KAGOME AND CHRONO

WARNING SLIGHT LIME NOT FULL LEMON YET

* * *

Chrono lay in the bed holding his sweet angel to his side. **. ,** _~~~she was not an angel, she was a goddess~~~_. Smiling at his thoughts, he gently rubbed his thumb over her jaganshi mark, the mark that bound her to him and to pandemonium. Sighing blissfully, wishing that they could stay this way forever.

 **K** agome's Eyes fluttered open at the sensation of someone touching her... she stiffened at first but once realizing who it was she snuggled deeper into his embrace. Speaking ever so softly _**"what are you thinking about"**_

Smiling truly pleased that his little Naohi was thinking of him when she first woke ...his beast purred at that thought.  
 ** _"I was just thinking how lucky I am to be bound to someone such as yourself and what a compromising position that we are in… I know that we only fell asleep this way however I cannot wait until the day that I can take you as my own"_** his breath tickling her neck as he leaned in to nuzzle the spot he would one day claim.

Her face turning bright red as she quickly tried to hide under the covers, pouting at the sound of his laughter at her expense _._

 _ **"Sometimes you can just be too mean you know that Chrono. Although I suppose you wouldn't be a devil if you were nice"**_ giggling at his advance.

 _ **"A devil you say! Well my Fair maiden let me show you how devilish I can be"** _ quickly pulling her to him as he dipped his head to her neck, licking the junction where he would one day bite her claiming her as his mate. planting soft kisses to the exposed flesh... Her breathing became heavy; her soft mewls of pleasure only driving him to continue. Large hands roamed her body the friction of her dress against her breast caused a wetness to pool between her womanhood. Moving from her neck he planted kiss's up to her lips at first slow and passionate quickly turns into rough and needy as he bite's her lip and in surprise she opened her mouth. Taking the opportunity, quickly forcing his tongue in there tasting the sweet nectar that was her.

She could feel it... his manhood against her thigh as he grinned against her, oh God how she wanted nothing more than to let him take her at this moment but she couldn't _~~~if he were to see me, to see what I look like nude then he would no longer want to be with me~~~_ with those thoughts in mind she broke the kiss panting heavily for much-needed air, her words came out in gasps but he heard them nonetheless " _ **Chrono… We… Need… To… Stop…"**_

 **N** odding his head in understanding _**"we never have to do anything that you were not ready for, I will never hurt you"**_ with that he fell against the sheets his obvious excitement still evident...

 **G** etting up gracefully from the bed, her hair disheveled, clothing askew, Kagome made her way over to the bathing area. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her like a predator. It excited her to know that someone such as he could have such power over her, she loved it ...yet she didn't realize how much power she actually held over him... " _ **I'm going to bathe and then get ready for our departure I think we should leave today for Magdalene..."**_

 **L** aying there as he watched her leave, plans to deal with the problem of his sexual excitement ruined at the mere mention of Magdalene.

 _~~~What if she is not accepted because I am with her, what if rosette is there and mistreats her… No I would never let that happen...if any one ever touched her I would kill them...~~~_

His eyes glowing red, demonic energy seeping out of him at the thought.

laying in the tub washing her body ...she noticed her Jaganshi mark began to open, the tribal mark spreading...quickly realizing it was Chrono's demonic energy calling to her, she allowed her aura to consume the room as well as the bed chamber and with it her scent was carried...closing her eyes to try and reach out to him she let her minds eye open.. ** _"Chrono...chrono ...can you hear me...?"_**

slowly his beast calmed, he could smell her, feel her, his little Naohi , he could hear her calling out to him pulling him from his own dark mind

Stepping out of the porcelain tub as she donned her silk Robe, pulling it over her wet body it clung to her like a second skin covering everything yet hiding nothing for the imagination. Reaching over to her discarded dress she pulled out a silver staff and held it tightly as it glowed with her holy energy. Swiftly making way into the bedroom, all the while keeping her guard up ... Peering cautiously throughout the room she realized nobody was in there other than Chrono, letting out a sigh as she dropped her guard and softly padded over to the bed. _**"Chrono, are you OK I'm not sure how but I could feel that you were distressed is there anything wrong"**_

Blinking a few times as he looked up at the vision of beauty before him his mouth dry unable to speak _truly she was a goddess_... `~~~He allowed his eyes to scan her form once more. however now noticing she had a weapon within her hand it seemed extremely ancient.

 _ **"I'm OK now, my thoughts had gotten the better of me it angered me at the thought of something happening to you... however I could feel you calling out to me and it brought me back."**_

Smiling at his honest answer, kagome turned her back and begin to walk back to the bathing chamber so she could finish dressing for the day.

 _ **"May I ask what that is that you're holding it feels ancient and I can sense the holy power radiated off of it in waves"**_

" _ **this is Artemis, Artemis is my weapon It can do a multitude of things and only I can wield it...only one with holy energy can touch it... This is not it's true form ...in it's true form it is a giant scythe for when I have to use it I will reap the soles of the damned"**_  
She laughed out almost insanely as her form disappeared behind the door once more.

Sitting up in her bed he watched as she walked away. a smirk gracing his features as he recalled something he had once read truly be fitting for his little Naohi

 _ **"Seek neither the mind or it's inhabitant for you will only find a nightmare more horrific than anything you could ever imagine"**_

Yes truly that was fitting description for his little Naohi.

Authors note: sorry for such the long delay. I was trying to think on how to end this chapter. the next chapters will begin within the Chrono crusade series as far as the event so more action and romance. I guess you could say this chapter was a filler chapter however I needed you to read certain parts as key information for later chapters. please review and allow me to know how my writing has improved or if it is gotten worse


	13. Chapter 13

**VATICAN 1920**

 _ **"Well, I think this is everything."**_ 2 bags where beside Kagome's feet. Hands on her hips as she allowed one last glance around her room. **_"Well Chrono are you ready to go?"_**

The excitement in her voice caused him to chuckle, " _ **I am ready to go anywhere, as long as you are with me."** _ Smirking at her blush. " ** _but I was curious how do you plan to get us to the Order?"_**

" _ **ehh…well you see… about that, I was hoping we could fly.?"**_ . Shuffling her feet nervously. ~ _~~normally I am, composed and not such a mess…but Chrono brings out that girl in me that fell down the well all those years ago. ~~~_

 _~~~Why would she be nervous about flying? Unless…~~~~_ his golden eyes widen a fraction before narrowing in on his little priestess. Advancing slowly like a predator stalking it's oh so delicious prey, _**"Kagome, were you suggesting I fly us?"** _ Raising a thin purple brow, as he whispered huskily in to her ear, savoring the way she shuttered at his mere breath. _**~~~yes her body was so responsive to his own~~~**_

Leaning in to her demon, her neck exposed, subtly grinding in to his hardening man hood. " _ **im, sorry I just thought…**_ " *moaning * low, as his clawed hands grazed her neck, inching there way down to her Milky orbs, pushing more of his manhood on to her shapely buttocks, cursing all the fabric that separated them. _**"You, just.. what?"** _ his hands slid down memorizing every luscious curve of her body, grasping hold of her hips as he ground, trying to get some relief. _**"That It would be OK, changing into my demon form, while it weakened you?"**_

Ice blue eyes tinged with pink, snapped open in anger as well as lust. Flipping so she was no longer facing away from him, roughly pushing him down to the floor. _ **"I am not weak, or do you not trust me? I am an immeasurable source of power; you can not drain me by being who you are"**_

 _ **"why must you be so irresistibly difficult?"**_ _~~~though she is sexy when she's mad.~~~_

Smirking at her victory, **_"listen Chrono, I am not like any other contractor you have had, that is because I am not in a contract with you, I am bound to you and to Pandemonium. I am your Priestess and you are my Demon nothing can ever change that."_**

 ** _"have I come at a bad time? I was not aware courting only lasted 1 day."_**

Jumping up quickly, whilst fixing her dress, Kagome blushed at being caught in such a comprising position. " _ **Sorry Aniki, we where having a discussion…"**_

 _ **"yes I told her we should hurry but I couldn't get her to calm down."**_ Chrono chuckled.

 ** _"so I could smell… its time to go, meet me in the garden."_**

Waiting until Sessomaru was out of sight, Chrono lost it, laughing hysterically. quickly dogging the bag Kagome through at him. " _ **you jerk"**_

 ** _New York city , Magdalene order 1920_**

 _ **"sister Kate, may I speak with you.?"**_

" _ **Rosette I am very busy, Our Lady Kagome is due to arrive tomorrow evening and we are not even close to dun."**_ Kate said as she gestured to all the People running around in frenzy, from the Choir singing off key to the cleaning crew spilling mop buckets and the culinary group fighting over the menu.

" _ **oh…ok, I will comeback later."** _ Shoulders slumped in obvious inner distress, black bags under her eyes,...she was a mess.

~~~oh Rosette~~~ Sighing, _**"come with me I need to make sure our Lady's chambers are ready"**_

The walk was silent for some time, neither knowing how to start the conversation.

" _ **you know rosette, did I ever tell you about the first day I saw you?"**_ looking down at the downtrodden, girl taking her silence as a sign to continue. _**"when I first met you, you had come from the Seventh Bell Orphanage, It was funny to think how much you disliked Father Remington at the time."**_

Watching as the young girl stiffened at the mention of his name. Kate shook her head in pity " ** _you where 12 when you came to us, frightened but not alone, you had Chrono, and while I have never been too found of the sinner, he did care for you deeply. I am not sure what happened that would make you break your contract with him, don't get me wrong I am happy you will live a semi long life but I am disappointed that you did this without thinking of the consequences."_**

Tears begin to form in her blue eyes, sobs racked her body, _**"I have made a huge mistake and I just want him back, what do I do?"**_

 _ **"there is nothing you can do, but live your life."**_

Watching as sister Kate walked away, Rosette clutched the useless pendant so hard it turned her knuckles white, as she fell to the floor, screaming out her pain. . _**"YOU'RE WRONG!...you're wrong, he loves me he will forgive me…wont he?"**_

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

**Vatican City 1920's**

* * *

The white hooded cloak that she donned, did little to keep out the crisp early morning air, a sign that fall was upon them. Standing under the tallest tree in the garden of Amahara, where the only 3 beings awake at this ungodly hour, the sun had not yet risen and would not rise for another 3 hours.

Running her small gloved hands over the large tree, she couldn't help but be sad. No its not like she could never come back, she would be back...

Taking note of her melancholy state, Chrono couldn't help but be concerned. Bending down slightly so he could whisper to her **_"what is wrong? Are you not happy about leaving?_**

Staring at the tall demon next to her, Kagome couldn't help but smile. **_"I am excited, it's just that…I have not left the Vatican or Aniki for hundreds of years…"_**

 ** _"Imoto, you will be fine, your intended is strong and fully capable of caring for you."_**

Taking her blue eyes away from Chrono, she turned her attention to Sesshomaru. _**"yes I will just miss you is all."**_

His normal cold eyes , softened at his Imotos words. _~~~she is still but a frightened pup, even after all that has happened to her. ~~~_

Not wanting to drag out the goodbyes any longer, Kagome took in a deep breath before smiling a true smile at her Aniki. " ** _Ok I am ready, if we leave now we should be able to get there by tomorrow, I think?"_**

 _ **"as long as your not scared of flying fast"**_

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, " _ **if I am you can hold me all the tighter**_ "

Growling at her flirtatious comeback, Chrono was about to give one of his own, if Sesshomaru had not interrupted.

 _ **"that's enough playing around you need to be on your way, before anyone spots you."**_

Nodding her head, Kagome removed the glove concealing the Jaganshi mark. A tunnel of wind started to form around Chrono as she let her power flow; chains appeared tightly wrapped around her body, as the chains began to unbind her, the wind surrounding Chrono picks up hiding his form completely. _**"My powers I command the, release the pandemonium bound within me and set my Demon free."**_

The wind Tunnel surrounding Chrono disperses and in its place was the full demon Chrono. Wasting no time, the now full demon Chrono picks the bags and Kagome up bridle style as he takes off into the sky.

Wrapping her arms tightly around him the best she could, as she buries her head onto his shoulder. _**"ya could give a lady a warning"**_

Chrono's laughter, caused her to pout. " _ **What fun would that be, I am a devil after all."**_

* * *

It had been several hours of non stop flying, not that either of them where complaining.

 _ **"its amazing really"**_

Yawning slightly, Kagome snuggled in closer _**"did you say something?'**_

 _ **"yes I said it Is amazing."**_

 _ **""what is?"**_ she mumbled sleepily

 _ **"Your power is like flying though a never ending astral line."**_

Smiling as he realized his little Priestess had fallen asleep. _~~~she is so beautiful, those long dark eyelashes, pale moon kissed skin, light pink lips, and her little cherry blossom on her brow. A true Angel of darkness.~~~_

 _ **Magdalene order, New York city, 1920's**_

* * *

 _ **"it looks splendid ladies"**_

 _ **"Thank you sister Kate!,"**_ chorused back a group of nuns, dressed in blue.

And it did look marvelous. The order was decorated in blues and whites, with crescent moons in the center of the hanging banners. There was no dirt to be found, the smells coming from the kitchen were mouthwatering. All and all she was pleased…it was perfect.

Suddenly the alarms sounded, alerting them of an outbreak of sin. _**"no, no, no, this cant be happening, not on the night of Our ladies arrival."**_

Seeing rosette and a few others of the elite exorcist, geared and heading to location. Sister Kate's breath coming in pants as she frantically tried tor reach Rosette. " _ **Rosette, you must be careful not to cause too much damage, Her ladyship will be here shortly."**_

 _ **"Don't worry I will take care of it!"**_ Rosette called back as she ran out the door.

 _ **"That's what I am worried about,"**_ her statement falling on def ears.


	15. Chapter 15

**Over the Atlantic ocean towards the New York Harbor 1920,s**

 ** _"Wake up, we are getting close"_**

 _ **"Mm 5 more minutes, my pillow is warm.**_ " Snuggling into Chrono more.

Chuckling at her childishness, he suddenly had an amazing idea. **_"If you don't wake up I will drop you into the Atlantic Ocean."_**

One light blue eye popped open followed buy a displeased growl _**"you are a mean pillow."**_

" _ **That's is because I am not a pillow, but a devil."**_

Rolling her eyes as she stuck out her tong.

 _ **"little Priestess, I can find a much better use for the tong"**_

 _ **"Well perhaps you should show me sometime... Big demon"**_ her mocking tone made him rumble with delight.

" _ **So you said we were close, how close is close, I am not sure I like the look of those clouds.?"** ~~~ and I'm not sure how much longer I can take not touching his ears, or those horns, or that braid thing…what the hell is that thing? Is it like Aniki's Mokomoko…? ~~~_

" _ **we should be there in 30 minutes, so the rain wont hit us."**_ He said as he glanced at the cloud formations.

" _ **Hey Chrono, what is that braid thing coming out of your head?"**_

His gold eyes widened in amusement, for but a moment _**"you mean this?"**_ he asked as he moved the spine like appendage securely around her.

 _ **"Yes, "**_ blushing madly as it came to rest just under her breast.

 _ **"To be honest not everyone one in pandemonium has one. My Brother Aion and I where some of the very few to be borne with them. It acts as a weapon as well as balance…but I'm sure I could find other uses for it…."**_

 _ **"Is that all you think about?"**_ it was a pleasing idea… Not that she would admit it to him,

 _ **"look, you can almost see the harbor from here we are getting close,"**_

 _ **"are you nervous, to see Rosette again?"**_

Tightening his grip as he slowed just a fraction, in order to give him some time before they hit civilization. _**"Kagome you are My priestess and my future mate, you have nothing to worry about. I did not harbor feelings of love towards the child, I did care for her though and she betrayed that trust."**_

Absentmindedly playing with the tail like appendage that was still tightly wound around her, she couldn't help but feeling slightly Grateful to the child Rosette. for if she had not hurt Chrono then he would not be with her now. _**"what was she like to work with?"**_

Giving an irritated sigh _**"well for starters, she is not a strategic fighter, brash is the best way to describe her…i recall our last case it was a failed summoning, not only did she wreck the Jalopy, she ran in blindly and had no regards to the life that had been lost or her own. Wasting ammunition causing me to burn myself by use of the holy water and when that failed, she overdid it on the sacred's causing an explosion and demolishing the building completely…"**_

 _ **"Chrono do you feel that?"**_ Allowing her powers to flow, seeking out the source of chaos .

 _ **"its coming from the Harbor"**_

Landing atop an abandon building, Chrono set Kagome down. however his hold on her did not waiver.

 _ **" I am sensing rage and wrath., an indescribable anger gives form to its action, but behind that there's a separate consensus moving it…"** _ spreading out his senses as he searched for the deranged being that would create such irrefutable chaos. Shouts from below caused him to lose his focus, ignoring it for know in favor of his Priestess. ** _"you have been quiet,?"_**

Peering down at the large beast as it gave out a strangled cry, she frowned. " _ **look down there, is that the Magdalene order?"**_

Chrono looked to where she was pointing, and to his annoyance there was Rosette, running blindly into battle. _~~~I have no desire to save her, but I can not let her die~~~_ preparing to jump to her rescue only to be stopped by a dainty white gloved hand.

Pulling her hood up to block out the rain, as well as hide her features, Kagome turned to find a sheltered spot against the wall. " ** _let us observe for a moment, I would like to see how this Elite group manages…"_**

Nodding, he transformed back into his adult male form, losing his most obvious demonic appearance.

* * *

 **With Rosette**

The pouring rain made visibility hard. Rosette ran blindly into battle, letting loose rounds of sacred ammunition at the gargantuan beast.

Cursing loudly as the beast jumped over the railing onto the ship. _~~~this was so much easier with Chrono around~~~_

 _ **"that bruiser, sure did a number on this place.**_ " Scanning the area for survivors before, she descended to the bowels of the ship.

* * *

 _ **kagome and Chrono**_

It was quite too quite, it gave her an uneasy feeling. " _ **The magic at play here will not go unpunished."**_

Suddenly a fierce scream broke the silence, grimacing as she turned too look at her cloaked companion. _**"Chrono, keep yourself covered and let's go have some fun."**_

Strong arms wrapped around her, before they to descended to the bowels of the accursed ship.

" _ **Chrono the ship is out of control, can you direct it back to shore?"**_ Kagome asked while removing her weapon from underneath the dress.

 _ **"I will not leave you by yourself."**_

 ** _"I am not giving you a choice, go before anyone gets hurt."_** With that she was running towards the relentless sounds of gun fire and ear piercing screams.

Adding energy to her feat, she ran faster than the eye could see, following the sound of Rosettes' screams **_"why don't you just die?"_**

* * *

 _ **multi pov**_

Standing with her back to the wall and a beast to her face, Rosette continued to empty her clip into the unwavering demonic force. Fumbling in her dress pocket until she felt the cool metal of the gospel, attempting to load the gun, just as a long snake like tong wrapped around her ankle.

Kagome arrived just as the beast slammed Rosette into a wall. Blue eyes cold as ice, glared at the creature. **_"I am the Holy maiden, and I have come to reap your soul."_** As she said the last part her weapon Artimese grew into a large scythe, humming with power.

 _ **"an angel"**_ was the last thing Rosette said before succumbing to darkness.

Rising her scythe high above her head, Kagome allowed her power to flow around her, _**"I am the Holy Maiden Naohi, I have come to Reap your soul. In the Name of, Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama and Sakimitama, May you fined peace in the land of the damned."**_

Chrono was in awe. just like that, the demon had reverted back to its original state. ~ _~~I knew she was powerful, but to purify a demonic soul….~~~_

Bending down, Kagome gently picked up the small golden trinket. **_"This poor creature was taken from its home, may he find piece."_**

 ** _"can wisdom ever truly overcome violence,"_**

 _ **The order of Magdalene** _

_*knock, Knock Knock*_

As the door opened the morning sun was momentarily blinding, before reviling 2 clocked figures. One in white the other in black, in the black ones arms laid Rosette. **_"oh my what has happened."_**

smiling as she removed her hood " _ **I am the Holy Maiden, but you may call me Kagome."  
**_

 _ **End chapter**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Magdalene order 1928._**

Last Time on Kagome's Crusade

 _*knock, Knock Knock*_

As the door opened the morning sun was momentarily blinding, before reviling 2 cloaked figures. One in white the other in black, in the black ones arms laid Rosette. _**"Oh my, what happened?"**_

Smiling as she removed her hood " ** _I am the Holy Maiden, but you may call me Kagome."_**

 **NOW, Magdalene order 1928.**

Kagome liked to think of herself as a tolerant woman; after all she survived a brash Inu Hanyo! However this was becoming increasingly annoying, they had been standing in the doorway for the past 5 minutes, while Sister Kate just gawked at them. ~~~ _I am freezing, hungry, wet, did I mention wet and cold. ~~~_

As if sensing her distress, the still cloaked Chrono stepped forward, startling Sister Kate.

 _~~~just think how startled she will be when she figures out it's me~~~_ Chuckling to himself ** _. "Sister Kate, my Priestess and I would like to freshen up, also this_** ** _child_** ** _needs to be taken to the infirmary"_** saying the last part as he raised the still limp form of Rosette.

Stuttering her words in embarrassment as she ushered them in. **_"I am so sorry, my Lady and I did not catch your name?"_** Kate said glancing to the tall figure. Expecting the figure to answer, she was surprised when the Holy maiden answered for him.

 ** _"_** ** _That is because he did not give it"_**

Stammering once more, she motioned for them to follow her, **_"My lady your room is to the right and your partner's is down the hall with the other men and This is our Infirmary, let me make sure a bed is ready. "_**

 ** _"_** ** _Essence."_**

That stopped Sister Kate. It was such an unexpected thing to say and it held no explanation, however the emotion within the word let her know it had meaning.

 ** _"_** ** _Excuse me My lady?,"_** Kate's glasses moved as her nose scrunched in confusion. ** _  
_**

Even Chrono had to admit, he was curious as to why Kagome just blurted out a random word.

Calculating ice blue eyes, looked at at the aging nun, ** _"_** ** _You called him my partner, but he is not simply a partner. "  
_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh I am sorry I just assumed… Lord Seshomuroo had mentioned you would have a guard with you."_**

By now all the doors in the hallway where cracked open. The hum of eavesdropping girls was quite loud as they tried to hush one another, in attempt to over hear the conversation between, Sister Kate and THE Holy Maiden.

Wincing at the butcher of her Anikis name, Kagome couldn't help but be irritated. Trying to calm her nerves was proving difficult, after all she was still dripping wet and Chrono was still holding his ex partner. Who by the way, was awake and trying her best not to move.

 ** _"_** ** _Sister Kate, do you know what a contract is?, A contract is an agreement or arrangement between two or more people and generally ends in a partnership."_** As kagome spoke, she motioned for Chrono to lay Rosette on the infirmary bed, but made no move to continue this conversation outside the room. No she wanted Rosette to hear every word she had to say.

 ** _"_** ** _Partnerships are easily destroyed, forgotten and abused. More often than not, selfish desires are the reason for destroyed contracts or Partnerships... So then when you called him my partner, you unknowingly implied that our relationship could be broken."_**

The old nuns eyes widened in horror, **_"My Lady, Holy Maiden, I did not mean to.."_**

Holding up a white gloved hand, in order to silence the groveling nun. **_"I understand, that is why I am explaining this to you and to all the prying ears. E_** ** _ssence is the attribute or set of attributes that make an entity what it fundamentally is, without essence there is no self and one can not live with out its self."_**

Turning with Chrono in tow, kagome left without saying another word.

* * *

 ** _Rosette pov._**

She was unsure how long she lay staring up at the ceiling replaying the words over and over in her head again _. ~~~it was like; she knew what I did. I cant get her words out of my head, if I ever get the chance to see Chrono again I wont treat him like a partner but like my other half.~~~_

* * *

 ** _Kagome Chrono pov_**

Finally, they where alone. Granted they didn't have much time, as lunch was to start soon. But any time with her was pure heaven, even in small increments.

 ** _"_** ** _Did you mean what you said out there?"_** those liquid honey gold eyes, peered into her pale blue ones. So much emotion within those blue eyes, love, trust, acceptance, lust, hurt, comfort, wisdom...

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, with out you…there is no me."_**

It was soft, but Chrono heard her words, no they weren't words they where truths and in an instant his lips captured her own. There was no struggle for dominance, they where one. It was a kiss of passion, of beauty and of love.

Pulling apart for much needed air, the two simply gazed at one another, that is until Kagome Sneezed.

" ** _Sorry, I am just so cold."_** To emphasize this, her dainty arms wrapped around her lithe torso, acquired form years of fighting.

 _"_ _ **Let's get you undressed then."**_ _~~~I wonder how far down that blush actually goes~~~_

 ** _"_** ** _You undress yourself, i can handle my clothes."_**

 ** _"_** ** _if that is what you wish…"_** Removing the soaked clothing, Chrono stood there in nothing but under shorts and the tribal bandana that hid the 3 points on his brow. The morning sun coming in through the windows caused his body to glisten. Droplets of water cascaded down his chiseled torso, passing the countless scars that littered his body. Trophies from the myriad battles he had won or lost memories of who he was. A pleased growl snapped her back to reality. Blushing madly Kagome ran to the bathroom, ignoring his flirtatious advance.

* * *

*Scrape, goes the tea cup*tap, tap. Was the clicking of Chrono's claws against the wooden desk*, chirp, chirp the songs of the morning dove's that flittered carelessly in the afternoon sky.* *Tick, tock goes the grandfather clock* those are just a few of the sounds that Kagome was trying to desperately focus on for the past 40 minutes. Anything was better than listening to Sister Kate, prattle on and on, apologizing repeatedly… _~~~after a while it sounds like "wa, wa wa wa Rosette wa wa … wait she said rosette? ~~`_

 _ **"...Rosette…...and I am just so overjoyed that your brother, allowed us to be graced with your presence. Once again"**_

 ** _"Sister Kate, I don't mean to interrupt but you said the name Rosette, was that not the name of the blonde haired child, we saved?"_** Kagome could feel Chrono's displeasure every time Rosettes name was mentioned. But they would be temporarily living here and there is no way to avoid someone forever.

 ** _"Yes I had said, Rosette will be here shortly in an attempt to make amends for her outlandish behavior."_** Kate's attitude screamed, Look how perfect I pretend to be, every time she spoke.

Just then a quite knock on the door halted the unbearably long conversation, much to Kagome's relief.

* * *

Rosette could not be more nervous, she was about to humiliate herself in front of THE HOLY MAIDEN _! ~~~if there was ever a time I needed Chrono, this was it. ~~~_ Taking a moment to steel herself for the inevitable, Rosette Squared her shoulders back and braced herself as she entered the room.

* * *

Kagome couldn't help but gaze at the child as she came in. Not at all what one would expect an exorcist to be… frayed blonde hair, large blue eyes that held so much youthful naivety, extremely busty and slightly portly. But those where the outer attributes that visually identified her as Rosette. The inner Attributes where much more interesting. Her aura was like a raging cyclone, jumping from one emotion to another, greed, envy, curiosity, lust, shame, anger, loneliness. It was enduring, this girl was utterly undeniably human _…~~~something I have not been in a very long time, nor will I ever be again. ~~~_

Rosette was in complete awe, The Holy maiden was only 10 feet from her. All the things Rosette had wanted to say to The Holy Maiden, became lost in the recesses of her mind. _~~~She is Beautiful~~~_ Rosette couldn't take her blue eyes off of Kagome; Long white frock, bordered with blue lace the only skin showing was her angelic face. Pale Skin, Light Blue eyes the looked as though the held the secrets of the world, shoulder length obsidian hair, it shimmered like ravens wings in sunlight.

The overexerted noise of Sister Kate clearing her throat, caused Rosette to jump slightly. Blinking several times, Rosette couldn't help but blush as she realized she had been caught staring. Rosette lowered her head seemingly finding the floor more interesting, instead of the scrutinizing gaze of The Holy maiden and while she couldn't prove it, Rosette was sure that the cloaked figure behind The Maiden was also looking at her… _~~~it's unsettling~~~_

Smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles, from her blue uniform, Sister Kate once more drew attention to herself. " ** _Now then Rosette, you need to apologies to Lady Kagome and her…..,"_** a frown marred her face as she looked in the direction of The Mysterious figure. **_"Companion"_**

Frayed blonde hair bounced as Rosette nodded her head in submission. However before Rosette could even speak, Kate interrupted again.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, " ** _Honestly Rosette, I thought you would have been doing better now that devil is no longer around to influence your decisions."_**

Kagome had heard enough, she was livid _, ~~~How dare that… Who does she think...gahh~~~_ She was so mad, even her thoughts where incoherent words of anger.

Golden eyes narrowed, as he felt his Priestess's anger. Letting out a small amount of energy, Chrono gently caressed her currently forming Miko Kai, in attempt to ease her anger.

Feeling the gentle touch of Chrono's energy against her own, allowed her mind to clear. Yes she was still mad but now at least she could think clearly.

Kagome stood abruptly, followed by the still shrouded Chrono, inclining her body into his chest ever so slightly; allowing the soothing sent of sandalwood to wash over her before taking a deep breath. This act cut short the conversation between Rosette and Sister Kate.

 ** _"You are foolish, it seams that the outbreak of "sin" as you call it, is not the only thing that needs to be dealt with_**." Kagome's voice was as cold as the frozen tundra and as hard as a slayers boomerang.

A smug look found it's way to Sister Kates Face. _~~~this is wonderful, unquestionably Rosette will leave her childish nature behind now that her idol is reprimanding her.~~~_

Oh how he wanted to wipe that smirk off the old Nun. No he was not mad at Kate for humiliating Rosette, rather irked at the fact she assumed that she was better than everybody. _~~~When in fact, she is nothing but a hypocrite~~~_

 ** _"I speak of the both of you. Humans are strange. … They value punishment because they think it means their actions are important—that they are important. It's vanity."_**

 ** _end chapter_**

 ** _A?N sorry for long update had to rewatch chrono crusade_**


End file.
